ChChChanges
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Co-written by Hughville and Myself. House gets hit on the head and experiences some very interesting changes. Rated M for language and sexual content. Takes place sometime during season 7 and goes AU from there. House/Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: From Hughville and Myself: Buckle up...it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**_

* * *

Cuddy gathered up the clothes that were strewn around the bedroom. She sighed in annoyance. House refused to pick up after himself. Even after nine months together, he hadn't changed even one of his habits. As she bent down, she saw something sticking out from beneath the mattress. Tugging it loose, she saw that it was a medical journal; _the_ medical journal. She looked down at it and closed her eyes. House told her he'd thrown it out. He'd lied.

"Where's my DSi?" House asked from the doorway, startling her.

"Well, it isn't under the mattress," she responded sharply, turning to face him and holding up the journal. "Most men hide their _Playboy_s under the mattress. Only you would hide a medical journal."

"Have you seen my DSi or not?" House asked moving forward to take the journal from her.

"Why keep that one?" she asked. "You toss out all the others. Why that one? Is it because Cameron's article is in it?"

"I'm guessing you haven't seen my DSi," he sighed.

He turned to leave.

"She's never coming back," Cuddy called out to him. "Even if she did, she wouldn't come back to you. She hates you, remember? You destroyed her marriage."

He stopped in the doorway and she bit her lip. He continued out and she sank down on the bed.

Cuddy tucked the blankets in around Rachel and leaned down to kiss her. Her daughter shifted slightly in her sleep. Cuddy slowly rose and walked to the bedroom door. She made her way to her bedroom. House lay on his side in her bed. Nine months. They'd been together for nine months. In all that time, nothing had changed. They still fought. He still defied her at work. Now, he was obsessed with this article Cameron wrote.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Silence greeted her question. "I know you aren't sleeping," she told him.

He rolled onto his back and turned on the bedside light. He regarded her silently. She shifted beneath his unwavering stare.

"This isn't working," he said finally.

"Because you aren't trying," she told him.

"You want me to be someone I'm not."

"Oh and Cameron wouldn't I suppose?"

House laughed and pushed back the covers. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood and grabbed his cane. "This isn't working."

Cuddy saw his jeans lying near her feet. She leaned down and picked them up. As she straightened up, House's phone fell out of one of the pockets. She bent down again to pick it up. Glancing down at the display screen, she saw Cameron's name and a phone number. House's fingers closed around the phone and he pulled it from her grasp.

"You called her?" she whispered.

"She won't talk to me. I just called to talk about the article."

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. "You're right. This isn't working. I'll box up your things and have them sent to your apartment."

House pulled on his jeans and looked around for his shoes. Once he was dressed, he silently left her house.

It was times like these when House was glad he kept his apartment. Upon arrival, he tossed his keys and his helmet on the couch as he limped over to his couch and collapsed heavily on it. The good memories of Cuddy and his time spent together over the last nine months were already fading and being replaced with the bad times of their relationship. The fights, the disagreements, and her using Rachel as an excuse for things had taken their toll and he knew from the beginning that it would only be a matter of time before one of them screwed things up. At least for once he could say he wasn't the one to end it. Not directly, anyway. Cuddy threw him out, he didn't leave her.

It's true, he did miss Cameron, however he didn't realize how much until he read her brilliant article a few months ago and felt the need to call her and see how she was doing in Ol' Chicago. He wasn't surprised that she wouldn't talk to him, but he was hurt, even if he wouldn't admit it at the time. Looking back on it, she was cold and distant. So unlike the Cameron he knew and secretly adored.

"Whatever," he groaned to himself as he ran his hands over his face in frustration and went looking for his favorite bottle of Scotch.

He was running late. Not terribly by Greg House's standards, but late enough to warrant a call from Cuddy screeching at him to get out of bed and into work or else he'd find himself in the clinic swabbing crotches all day. He did miss her early morning wake-up calls however, and a smile crossed his face as he remembered upon them with amusement. He always did enjoy morning sex more than anything and apparently, so did she.

As he turned the water on in the tub, his thoughts drifted back to Cameron. He wondered if she was a morning sex kind of girl.

Then he shook his head at the very idea. She was probably the type to want to be "made love to" on a bed of roses by candlelight and soft music.

He slipped into the hot water of the bath and closed his eyes. The very idea of him not being opposed to something like that made him smile. He never would have entertained the notion of "making love" to anyone, least of all Cuddy, on a bed covered in rose petals, but for some reason, the idea of being with Cameron that way gave his nether region a tingly feeling he hadn't felt in weeks.

He opened his eyes, and after washing himself, he climbed out of the tub a little unsteady on his feet. He realized he forgot to put down the bathmat before getting in so the floor was a little slippery. He lost his balance and slipped, his head smacked the side of the porcelain tub and knocked himself unconscious.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cuddy burst into the Diagnostics office like a woman on a mission and found House's team sitting around the conference table doing various things to waste time.

"Where's House?" she demanded.

"Not here yet," Foreman answered, not looking up from his paper.

"It's almost 11!"

"Maybe he's hiding," Chase smirked, making Taub chuckle.

Cuddy clearly didn't find that amusing and left in a huff, causing all three doctors to laugh.

She went to Wilson's office first, knowing that was usually where House went first thing but he wasn't there either.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked as he looked up from his papers.

"Have you seen or heard from House?"

"No, not since Friday. Why?"

"He's not in yet. And I'm…a little worried."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"We sort of...had a fight yesterday. A big one. I kicked him out."

Wilson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll go to his place and check."

"Could you? And tell him to get his ass in here or he'll be in clinic for a year!"

Wilson let himself into House's apartment. He knew if House was hiding, he wouldn't answer the door no matter how long Wilson knocked.

He glanced down the hallway and ran toward the bathroom, pulling out his phone and dialing 911. He shouted instructions into his phone and then knelt beside House. He carefully examined his friend and then draped a towel over him. A small pool of blood had formed beneath House's head. Wilson heard the paramedics at the door and went to let them in. He stood back as they carefully placed a cervical collar on House and loaded him onto a backboard. Wilson went into House's bedroom and pulled a blanket off the bed. As the paramedics wheeled him out, Wilson covered him with the blanket.

"I'll go with you," Wilson told them.

House's eyes fluttered and he groaned. His head hurt and he couldn't move.

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

Wilson's blurry face swam into view and House tried to focus on him.

"House, we're on our way to the hospital. You hit your head and you've been unconscious."

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I bumped my head. All I need is a bad-aid and some scotch and I'll be fine."

Wilson stared at him in shock.

"What?" House grumbled.

"Your voice…"

"What's wrong with my voice?"

"You have an English accent."

"Did you hit your head? I don't have an English accent. Take this damn collar off me and let me up."

"You have an English accent," Wilson repeated.

"I'm not going to the hospital naked. Little Greg hates being on display."

"I want Foreman to examine you."

"And I want to get up off this damn backboard. Apparently you can't always get what you want."

House knocked Foreman's hand away, sending the small flashlight skidding across the floor.

"There is nothing wrong with me," House growled. "Except for the fact that I'm being held against my will." He glared at Cuddy and Wilson who stood at the foot of his bed.

"You fell and hit your head. You have a concussion and a completely different accent."

"I like it," Chase offered from his spot by the door.

Cuddy glared at him and he shrugged.

"It's called Foreign Accent Syndrome. It's rare but you like rare," Foreman told him. "You suffered a severe head trauma and it affected your ability to pronounce words."

"How long will it last?" Cuddy asked.

"It might be permanent," Foreman told her. "He's suffered more than one brain trauma."

"So, can I get up now?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy told him. "You're staying overnight for observation."

"I want my medical journal," House told her. "And my phone."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Foreign Accent Syndrome, which House has in this story, is real. According to Wikipedia: **Foreign accent syndrome** is a rare medical condition involving speech production that usually occurs as a side effect of severe brain injury, such as a stroke or head trauma. _

_Just cuz I was bored and felt like sharing. However, in this story, House doesn't hear the accent himself. Sorta like that guy in "Failure to Communicate" who talked gibberish but didn't know he was. It sounded normal to him. Hughville and I thought that would be fun to add into the mix because..well..this is fiction :) And you all know how we like twists and turns in a story! Anyway, I'll shut up now :)_

* * *

House sat in his hospital bed with his cell phone in hand but he was at a loss as to what to do. He couldn't just call Cameron and spring the news that he and Cuddy were over. She wouldn't believe him and tell him to leave her alone. So he decided on something much more subtle. He asked one of the nurses for the Yellow Pages and let his fingers do the talking.

"I have a delivery for an...Allison Cameron," the delivery boy said to the nurse sitting behind her desk.

Cameron heard her name and turned around to see a delivery boy carrying quite the spray of red and white roses with velvet hearts sticking out.

"What the..."

The boy put the vase on the desk and handed her the clipboard. "Please sign on line 12."

After she did so, he handed her the large vase and she carried them, with her hands slightly shaking, to her office.

She sat down and stared at the beautiful arrangement and the card that she was afraid to open. It was Valentine's Day and there was only one man who would dare send her flowers. Then she thought back to House and the strange out of the blue phone call she received from House a month earlier.

No, it couldn't be...could it?

Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached for the card and opened it.

_Cameron,_

_Happy Valentine's Day from your favorite Diagnostician!_

_H._

She almost dropped the card before she read it again. Not sure what to do, she sat back and waited for an idea to come to her.

Cameron kept coming back to the flowers sitting on the desk in her office. Their fragrance perfumed her office and she couldn't resist trailing her fingers over the delicate blooms.

When her shift ended, she carefully loaded the flowers into her car and drove home. She carried the enormous bouquet into her apartment and set it on her coffee table. Sitting on the couch, she stared at the flowers. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the card. She knew House was in a relationship with Cuddy. So why was he sending her flowers? She reached for her phone and dialed his number. There was only one way to find out.

She listened to the ringing on the other end and thought about hanging up. Gripping the phone, she waited for House to answer.

"I take it you got my little gift," a strange voice answered. He sounded a little like House but she knew for a fact house didn't have an English accent.

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I have the wrong number."

"No you don't," the person on the other end told her. "Cameron, it's me, House."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Very funny, House. Were the flowers part of the joke, too?"

"No. I sent them because it's Valentine's Day and you always were a sucker for sappy over-the-top gifts."

"Okay, ha ha," she said. "Very funny. Now drop the accent and tell me why you sent me those flowers."

Silence stretched over the line.

"House?"

"I can't drop the accent as you so nicely put it," he said quietly. "I hit my head and the trauma changed my speech patterns."

"How?" she whispered.

"I slipped in the bath and hit my head on the tub. Foreman says that combined with the other head traumas caused the damage and changed my speech."

"Didn't Cuddy put in railings for you?" she asked.

"I wasn't at Cuddy's. I was at home."

"But you and Cuddy…"

"We broke up."

Cameron felt all the air leave her and suddenly her heart was beating so fast she felt light-headed.

"Why did you send the flowers?" she asked.

"You wouldn't talk to me when I called you before. I wanted to congratulate you on your article." He was silent for a few moments. "It was really good. It wasn't emotional or sappy at all."

Cameron laughed. "Thanks, I think. When did you fall?"

"This morning. Cuddy and Wilson are holding me hostage in the hospital. I can go home tomorrow."

"Who's going to stay with you?"

"No one. I'm all growed up. I can take of myself."

"Wilson should stay with you," she told him. "You shouldn't be by yourself after a fall like that."

"Wilson is too busy with what's her name."

"You shouldn't be alone, House."

"I'll have my faithful companions Mr. McCallen and Madame Porn. I'll be fine." He was silent again. "Unless you're volunteering to stroke my fevered brow?"

Cameron stuttered and sputtered for a moment or two.

"Please," House said softly.

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

After she hung up, Cameron stared at the phone. What had she just agreed to?

HOUSE+CAMERON HOUSE+CAMERON HOUSE+CAMERON

When Cameron walked through the lobby of PPTH, she felt all eyes on her. It was a strange feeling being back again, even though it had been almost a year since the last time she'd come with divorce papers for Chase.

Cuddy had seen her arrive and couldn't believe her eyes. She and House had only ended things two days ago and Cameron was already there? That left little doubt in her mind that it was always about Cameron, and never Cuddy. House never got over her and he made no real effort to hide that fact.

Wilson met Cameron in the hall and they hugged. "How is he?" she asked as she walked next to House's best friend.

"He's...okay. Considering he talks like a Brit, he's still the same old House. Did he call you?"

"No, I called him. He...sent me flowers for Valentine's Day and I called him to ask why and thought I had the wrong number because of the accent. Then I thought he was goofing off because he wouldn't drop that accent. That's when he told me what happened and that he was staying by himself alone. I didn't think that was a good idea."

"I wonder why he didn't come to me?" Wilson said out loud as he scratched his head.

"He said you were too busy with 'whats her name'." Cameron smiled.

"Sam," Wilson offered. "She was my first ex-wife. We're both different people now. It seems to be working out."

"I'm sure it will. And I'm sure House is happy for you too. He just..."

"I know, he doesn't like to show it. Believe me, he tried to break us up and failed. So he moved back to his own apartment."

"He told me."

"About time you got here!" House called out from the other end of the hall, interrupting their conversation. The English accent still startled her. It was definitely House, but the accent was phenomenal. It was as if he always talked like that. So naturally.

"Hello, House. How're you..."

She couldn't get the rest of the words out because before she knew what happened, House had quickly limped over to her, dropped his cane, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Cameron responded briefly before pulling back.

"I think that bump on the head changed more than your accent," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Let's go," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the elevators. Wilson ran behind them with House's cane.

The elevator doors opened and House pulled Cameron inside. He reached out and snatched his cane from Wilson just as the doors closed.

"Sorry, Jimmy. Guess you'll have to catch the next one," House told him with a smirk.

Wilson shook his head and turned to go back to his office.

* * *

_**A/N: Still liking it? Show us love, guys! You know you want to! *grins***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: We just want to say thanks to all our readers and to those who've taken the time to review. It's greatly appreciated! This is the first story Hughville and I have worked on together and it definitely won't be the last! :) It's just too much fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The elevator doors closed and as soon as Cameron pressed the button for the lobby, House leaned over and hit the Emergency Stop button. "In a hurry to get downstairs?" he asked, moving until she was up against the wall.

"Umm…I..."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Well…if you're glad…I'm-"

His mouth covered hers once again as he pressed himself against her and let his cane clatter to the floor.

"Stop doing that!" she laughed nervously.

"Stop doing what?"

"Interrupting me by kissing me."

"I'm sorry. Did you want to say something?"

She was having a hard time getting used to that accent. When she closed her eyes, it didn't seem like she was with House at all. He sounded like one of those British sitcom actors. The kind of guy who was so silly she couldn't help but laugh, in spite of herself.

"I don't think this is such a good idea...here..."

His lips found hers again and his hands slid down to grab one of her legs and wrap it around his waist as he ground himself against her, making her moan into his mouth as she pushed his jacket off.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cuddy heard the distressed ringing of the bells from one of the elevators and grabbed a maintenance man as he walked past. "The elevator's stuck again."

"I know that, Dr. Cuddy. Is there anyone inside?"

"I don't know."

"I'll get it going in a jiffy, doctor," the man assured her before he took off around the corner while Cuddy waited impatiently.

House's warm hands worked their way under Cameron's blouse and her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues wrestled for dominance, neither willing to give up.

"Mmm…Cameron, I'm so glad you're here," he breathed as his lips found a spot on her neck that made her entire body feel like it was on fire.

"You...said that already..."

"It bears repeating," he chuckled as he grabbed her other leg and hoisted it around his hip so he was holding her up against the wall and gyrating against her. "Oh God..."

"House..."

"Mmm?"

"I think...the elevator is moving again..."

"Huh?"

Like one of House's worst nightmares, the elevator was indeed moving again and the doors opened to display the occupants inside. Cameron was still up against the wall, her hair was tangled and her lips were swollen pink from whisker burn. House, on the other hand, made no effort to tuck in his shirt or put his suit jacket back on. They both looked quite guilty, yet neither of them seemed the least bit remorseful.

Cuddy stared at House and Cameron. Cameron looked thoroughly kissed and House looked insufferably pleased with himself.

Two days. Two days and he had already moved on.

"What happened?" she asked House. "Why did the elevator stop?"

Cameron ducked her head and moved out into the lobby. House bent and picked up his cane. He hooked his suit jacket on the end of his cane and flipped it up, catching it deftly.

"I stopped it so I could grope Cameron," he smirked as he walked past Cuddy. "You remember how that was, right? That overwhelming need to kiss someone?"

Cuddy felt her blood begin to boil. She turned her head and watched the pair of them walk toward the front doors. She ground her teeth in frustration when House's hand slid over the rounded curve of Cameron's ass. Turning on her heel, she marched into her office.

She sat behind her desk and picked up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Foreman sat across from her.

"I just think House is being House. In other words, an ass," he said.

"You don't think the head trauma could have caused a personality change along with the accent change?" she asked.

"It's possible," Foreman told her. "But he wasn't exhibiting any personality changes before he was discharged. I think he's screwing with you."

"He was kissing Cameron in the elevator!"

Foreman looked down at his hands. "They always had something between them," he said quietly.

"I want you to do an fMRI on him."

"You're the boss," Foreman sighed.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

House picked up a pizza on the way to his apartment and she was amazed how much it hadn't changed since she was last there. The only thing different was the colors of the walls.

"You can have the bed. I'll take the couch," he insisted. "Or we can both have the bed. It's certainly big enough," he grinned wickedly as he put down the pizza box.

Cameron gave House a look like he was crazy. "The couch is fine, thanks House. Your leg can't handle sleeping on it."

"That depends. How long are you thinking of staying?"

"Well, I was given two weeks off work. I had to use up some vacation time."

"Hmm...two full weeks," House wondered out loud as he limped over to her. "Do you know how much damage we could do to each other in two weeks?"

Cameron took a step backwards, not too sure about this "new" House. She would definitely be talking to Foreman the next time she had a chance. He certainly wasn't himself. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," he replied, still advancing on her. "Do I still have an accent?"

"Yes..." she nodded, still backing up until she was against the couch and couldn't go any further.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at her so intensely that it almost made her feel like his prey. The predatory look in his eyes was something she hadn't seen before.

"It's...different. You're different."

"How so?"

"Well..." she tried to think but those amazing blue eyes of his were making it very difficult. "When you kissed me in plain view of everyone in the hospital that was definitely not something you would normally do."

"I was happy to see you. It's been a long time."

"And then in the...the elevator..." she stammered and blushed, feeling like an awkward teen all over again. "You...we..."

"Made out," he said, taking a step closer. His voice was a little softer, a little gentler with the accent and she couldn't deny the fact that it was turning her on just a little. However, her growling stomach had other ideas, and he laughed. "Eat first. Then we'll talk."

They finished off the pizza in short order and watched some TV before Cameron couldn't stop yawning. "Mmmm…someone's tired," House teased his arm still across her shoulders as they sat close on the couch.

"I'm really tired. I spent most of the day in airports, and I need to sleep."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the bed?" he grinned, pointing towards the bedroom.

"I'm sure. The couch looks very comfy."

"Suit yourself. You know where I'll be if you change your mind."

He gave her a blanket and a pillow from his bed and disappeared into his room so she could sleep. However, knowing that the object of his desire was just down the hall and even more likely to be half naked, he found himself with a raging hard-on and the urge to satisfy several long years of pent up desire, causing quite a headache. He decided to at least get up and take an Advil for the headache, hoping the rest of him would settle down enough to let him get some sleep.

When he quietly padded into the kitchen, he couldn't help but stare at Cameron as she slept. She wore nothing but a tank top and silky pajama bottoms, and her blanket was almost on the floor. He popped an Advil into his mouth and very quietly made his way over to the couch, standing over her, not sure how to proceed.

She'd probably fight him off at first, but then once he began his initial seduction, like he had in the elevator, she'd be putty in his hands.

He moved to the end of the couch, propping his bad leg on the cushion while his left foot stayed planted on the floor for support. After removing the blanket, he slid his hands up her legs, feeling the soft material at his fingertips before reaching her stomach.

Her head fell to the side and she breathed deeply but didn't awaken.

"Mmmm...Cameron," he whispered. "I knew you couldn't stay away. Sooner or later you'd have to come back to me."

She mumbled something incoherent and he chuckled. Then he tucked his fingers into the waistline of her pants and pulled them off very gently so as not to wake her. She wore baby blue satin underwear that he couldn't resist touching and when he did, she moaned only slightly. He bent over and gently kissed her stomach, rolling his tongue around her belly button and up to the valley between her breasts as he pushed her shirt higher.

"Mmmm...what..." she murmured as she began to come around. The room was dark, and she could barely see her hand in front of her face, but she could feel. Oh God but she could feel. When House's hot mouth fastened onto one of her nipples she gasped and arched her back.

"House! What're you doing?"

"I have a headache. And you did come here to nurse me back to health so I thought I'd take you up on it." He lowered his head to kiss the inside of her thigh and that's when she realized she had no pants on. "You took off my pants?"

"They were in my way," he murmured between licks and nibbles to her pale white skin as he worked his way up her thigh. "Your skin is so soft..."

Cameron tried to resist, she really did, but she found it becoming increasingly difficult. "House...your head..."

"Don't worry," he replied as he parted her legs and moved between them, "they're both hard."

When she felt his tongue against the fabric of her underwear, she immediately felt the heat pooling between her legs. "Oh...House..."

"Shhh...lie back," he whispered as he slowly pulled her underwear down her legs and placed kisses along the inside of her left knee.

"When I came out here, this isn't what I had in mind."

"No?" he smirked as he gently pushed her so she was back lying against the pillow. "Besides, you called me, remember. I'm just a man. I have weaknesses."

She wasn't sure what to expect but when she felt his tongue between her legs doing all sorts of amazing things to her, she closed her eyes and gave in to it.

The first orgasm came quickly, as she had been horny ever since their make out session in the elevator.

"Oh God...House..."

"Cameron," he whispered before covering her mouth with his as he moved on top of her. She reached up and released him through the hole in the front of his boxer shorts and was amazed at what she saw. The man had the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen and she watched with excitement as he grabbed a condom from the box on the coffee table and dressed himself.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come back," he told her, his hand gently touching her face as he nestled himself between her legs once more.

"I couldn't stay away. I tried. But I couldn't," she said, almost regretfully so.

He positioned himself at her entrance and without warning, entered her in one deep stroke, making them both groan together at the intensity.

"Oh my God," she called out as she buried her hands in his hair and moved with him almost immediately, urging him to continue.

He gave her what she wanted; over and over again. It was like a haze for her; a mixture of hands and mouths and tongues kissing and caressing everywhere possible, building up to the best climax of their lives.

Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his and he didn't want to let go of her for a second, in fear that he was actually dreaming the whole thing and when he opened his eyes she'd be gone.

Cameron went first, tumbling over the edge into a blissful state of euphoria with House right behind her, holding her close and kissing whatever part of her came near his mouth.

When he was spent, he managed to sit up, and offered her his hand. "Come on. No more sleeping on the couch for you."

Cameron smiled at him as she took the offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Well, if you insist."

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Cameron..she just can't resist that man. But then again, what woman in her right mind could? More excitement to come so stay tuned! Let us know how you're enjoying it. We love you guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh...I think I forgot to put a **disclaimer** for this story so here goes: We don't own House or its characters. If we did, the show would have to be aired on HBO cuz it's too hot for FOX ;) Okay..carry on.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A loud knocking awoke Cameron the next morning. She staggered from the bed and grabbed House's plaid robe, wrapping it around her naked body. Glancing at House, she saw he was sleeping soundly. She went to open the door.

Foreman and Chase stood in the entry. Cameron pulled House's robe more tightly around her but nothing could disguise the fact that she was obviously naked and she knew she looked thoroughly fucked. No surprise since House had thoroughly fucked her the night before.

"Uh, Cuddy sent us to get House since he isn't answering his phone," Foreman told her, looking at the floor.

"He's sleeping," she told them. "But come in and I'll go get him up. Why does Cuddy want him? Does he have a patient?"

Chase and Foreman entered the apartment and stood just inside the door.

"She wants House to have an fMRI," Foreman told her. "She thinks he had a personality change in addition to the accent change. Have you noticed a change in him?"

Cameron thought back to the night before and how persistent House had been. "Maybe. But I haven't seen him in over a year."

Chase stared at her with accusing eyes. Cameron met his glare head on.

"I'll go wake him up. Have a seat. It may take a while. He's sleeping pretty heavily," she told them.

Foreman moved to sit on the couch but Chase followed Cameron down the hallway.

"You certainly didn't waste any time," Chase whispered.

She turned on him. "We're divorced. I can fuck anyone I want to."

"House will hurt you, Allison."

"He can't hurt me any more than you did," she told him coldly. Wrenching open the door to House's bedroom, she made sure that Chase got a good view of House sprawled naked on the bed before closing the door.

She walked over to the bed and sank down next to House. Reaching out, she stroked his cheek. He looked younger and more vulnerable.

"House?" she whispered.

He swallowed and twitched slightly but didn't wake up. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek.

"House?" she said. She rubbed his back. "House? Wake up."

He mumbled and his hand slid across the bed to grip her leg. He opened one bright blue eye.

"My robe," he mumbled sleepily. "Sexy on you."

He rolled onto his side and smiled at her. "Still have the accent?" he asked.

She nodded. "You need to get up-" she began.

House pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. "I'll get up," he whispered in her ear. He stripped the robe from her and rolled her onto her back.

"You like morning sex?" he asked.

"House-" she began only to be silenced by his mouth on hers. His hands skimmed her body, touching and teasing. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled him onto his back. Foreman and Chase were forgotten. All she could focus on was House and the feel of his body beneath hers and the feel of his mouth against hers.

"I love morning sex," she told him.

"Yay," he cheered with a grin.

The next few minutes were spent exploring each other's bodies. Cameron made no attempt to quiet her moans of pleasure or to whisper his name as his tongue swirled over her nipples, teasing them to tight peaks.

He nipped and nibbled at her quivering skin as she wrapped her hand around his stiff erection. She dropped kisses on his chest as she moved to straddle him. He arched upward as she rubbed the tip of his erection against her wet opening.

"You want this?" she asked.

"God, yes!" he moaned.

With a smile, she slammed down on him and began to thrust against him.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" he shouted as she moved against him. "Yes, Cameron!"

She jerked and arched backwards as she climaxed. Pleasure exploded over her and she felt House jerk against her as his own orgasm shook him. She stopped in shock when she felt him flood her.

"Fuck!" she cried.

He gripped her hips as the aftershocks of his orgasm shook him. "So good," he gasped.

"We forgot about a condom," she whispered.

His eyes sprang open and he looked at her in shock. "You're on the Pill, right?"

She shook her head.

House looked at her for several long moments and then shrugged. "Well, if you end up knocked up then you'll just move in with me."

"What if I don't want to be knocked up as you so charmingly put it?"

A look of hurt passed over his face. He turned his face away and nudged her off him. "Then you get an abortion. No big deal," he told her, rolling on to his side and facing away from her.

"House," she said. Reaching out, she touched his back. "Greg. We haven't seen each other for over a year. You've had a head trauma. Things are happening very quickly and I'm just overwhelmed right now."

He got up and began to limp toward the bathroom. "Overwhelmed. Too fast. And I'm too damaged. Got it," he told her slamming the bathroom door.

Cameron put her head in her hands. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. House stood at the toilet and she averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

He flushed the toilet and pushed past her to get to the sink. "Nothing to apologize about. I'm a brain damaged cripple. You're right. Getting knocked up by me would be disastrous."

She wrapped her arms around him. "It isn't that. I'm too screwed up. I'm afraid I would screw up our child."

He sagged in her arms. "I don't think you would."

She sighed. "Well, we'll know in the next few weeks," she told him. "And I won't have an abortion. Also, Foreman and Chase are waiting in the living room. Cuddy wants you to have an fMRI."

House turned in her arms and looked at her appreciatively. "You saucy wench."

She laughed and kissed him.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

When House arrived at the hospital with Foreman and Chase in tow, Cuddy was in his face just as soon as he entered the lobby.

"Well, you sure don't waste any time, do you?" she huffed.

"Life is short. Which I suppose is why you couldn't wait for me to have this MRI _after_ you gave me time off. Thanks for that, by the way; kicking me out to an empty apartment with a head injury. Cameron saw no choice but come out and play nurse, if you know what I mean," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more."

"Oh God," she groaned. "You're not only talking with an English accent, you're acting the part now too!" Then she shook her head to clear it. "Wait, you called her and asked her to come out here?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Actually, she called me. Imagine that," he grinned as he walked towards Foreman who was waiting for him.

As he lay on the MRI table, Foreman and Chase were in the control room, soon to be joined by Cuddy.

"So what's the verdict?" Cuddy asked Foreman. "Is it temporary?"

"It's hard to say. Some people never recover from it. The accent thing could be from decreased blood flow to the left side of his brain, which controls language."

Chase snickered. "Yeah, that's cuz the blood flow has gone down to his…"

Foreman gave the younger man a shove to shut him up but Cuddy's head snapped to look at Chase.

"His what, Dr. Chase?"

"Never mind."

"What are you not telling me?"

All Foreman could do was laugh. "Let's just say that his circulation below the waist is just fine. If what we walked in on this morning is any indication."

Cuddy's eyes went wide. "What you walked in on?"

"Well…it was kind of early. He was still in bed when we went over there to get him. But Cameron was there and she gave him quite a wake-up call."

"They were fucking their brains out!" Chase shouted. "And they made no effort to keep it down either."

Foreman rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen. Not seeing anything abnormal, he told Chase to get House out of there.

"This won't affect his thinking…his logic?" she asked him.

"No, he should be fine. If blood starts flowing to that part of the brain again, then the accent will probably go away. But he hit his head pretty hard and it's not the first time. He might never get rid of the accent."

The two doctors talking didn't notice Chase and House exchanging words in the MRI room.

"How could you do that, House? How could you steal her from me and flaunt it in my face like that?"

"She was never yours to steal. She might've married you, but she only did it to get over me. We saw how that turned out. That whole incident with Dibala just gave her the perfect excuse to leave your sorry ass! You signed the divorce papers so she's not yours anymore." Then House smirked. "She wants a man. You're just a boy."

Chase delivered a punch to House's face, knocking the older man down, which got the attention of Foreman and Cuddy who then rushed into the room. "Son of a bitch!" Chase yelled as Foreman held him off.

"You had your chance," House said quietly as he touched his cheek. His fingers had blood on them and he groaned. "It's not my fault you screwed it up by killing someone."

Chase lunged at House again but House leaned back to avoid him and limped out of the room. He needed to see Cameron. He needed to look into her eyes and have her tell him that everything would be fine. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, but couldn't deny anymore, he needed her.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews on the last chapter. Elevator love is ALWAYS hot! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So you guys like the last chapter...that's awesome! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep em coming! They're MUCH appreciated!**_

* * *

Cameron was waiting in House's office for him to return from the MRI. She brought lunch from the deli down the street and was beginning to consider starting without him. The smell wafting from the paper bag was making her mouth water.

However, the sight that greeted her made her stomach lurch as House stood in the doorway, holding an ice-pack to his face.

She got up from her chair and rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"Chase is what happened," House snapped. "I thought the jealous ex-husband thing was all an act. Apparently not."

"I'll talk to him."

"I don't need my girlfriend taking on the playground bully. I can fight my own battles," he said a tinge of bitterness to his voice as he limped into the room and sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Are you still mad about this morning? I'm sorry I freaked out. I just…"

House nodded and held up his hand to shut her up. "Don't want kids. Check. I don't want them either so subject dropped. Moving on. What did you bring me for lunch? I'm starving."

Cameron handed him the paper bag that held his Rueben sandwich and proceeded to clean the cut on his cheek as he ate. "Owww!" he moaned as she cleaned the wound with an alcohol wipe.

"Sorry. I can't believe he did this…"

"I can. He's always been in love with you, and even though you married him, you never really belonged to him. That's what bothers him most. And now he doesn't have you anymore, he doesn't want me to have you either."

"That doesn't mean he had to lash out and hit you." She placed a bandage over the cut and kissed it gently, bringing a smile to his face that reached his eyes.

"That's not the only place that hurts," he grinned.

"Oh?"

"When he hit me, I fell against the MRI table and my side hurts too," he said, pointing to his hip.

"Poor baby," she cooed and then leaned over and kissed the spot he was pointing at.

"It hurts here too," he added, pointing to his lap.

"Don't push it, House," she laughed as she reached into the paper bag for her own lunch.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done, House got up and began closing the blinds in his office and locking all the doors.

"Do you need a more thorough examination, Dr. House?"

He grabbed her around the waist and lowered her onto his desk. "I think so. Although I don't have a proper exam table; my desk will have to do."

"I'm sure we can make it work," she said before House used his hand to swipe his desk surface completely clear. Then he hoisted her up and she gave a squeal of surprise. It sometimes amazed her how strong he was.

His lips came down hard on hers and she opened her mouth to accept his tongue as she worked at the tie on his hospital gown he still wore from the MRI. It flew open and she pushed it off his shoulders to reveal nothing but boxer shorts. He really was in incredible shape and it was a real turn-on how well he took care of himself; the night before it had been dark so she wasn't able to see much of him at all.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked her as he yanked her shirt over her head and gently massaged her breasts in his large hands, making her moan.

"You. How I never really got to see you last night because it was so dark."

"Tonight we'll do it with the lights on," he promised, making her heart rate speed up at the very mention of "doing it" at all.

"I'd love to take it nice and slow but it is the middle of the day and I don't need Cuddy screeching at me about inappropriate conduct in her hospital. I did close the blinds, but I'm sure it doesn't take someone with half a brain to figure out we're in here or what we're doing."

"Quickies are fun," Cameron nodded as she unzipped her own pants and kicked them off. House pulled her panties off next and stood between her legs. "But promise me, tonight we take it slow, and with the lights on."

House finished putting a condom on himself and teased her entrance which was begging for him. "I promise," he groaned as he penetrated her deeply and quickly, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist for better leverage.

"Ohhhh...yessss..." They moaned together as they immediately broke into a rhythm that was fast and furious.

"Oh my God...so close...already," she huffed and threw her head back.

"Turn around," he instructed as he released her. Once she did what she was told, he slammed into her from behind, his hands on the desk for leverage and pounded into her even faster. "Oh yeah...that's what I'm talking about!"

"House..." she whimpered, closing her eyes as he hit her G-spot over and over again while his fingers strummed her sensitive nub with the same rhythm.

"Come for me...I'll be right there."

Cameron grabbed the edge of the desk for support and held on. He was so hard and so big she felt she might split in two if he kept up the way he was going. _And he was going to be able to go another round that night again?_ She was skeptical of course, but she was willing to find out for herself if he was going to be able to walk the walk.

Her intense orgasm interrupted her thoughts as she collapsed against the desk and House collapsed on her, his cheek resting on her back as he caught his breath. She could feel his heart beating as he lay against her and it was both comforting and erotic at the same time.

"That deserves a repeat performance if I do say so myself," House chuckled as he got up and disposed of the condom before putting his shorts back on.

"Perhaps I'll have to bring you lunch tomorrow as well," she grinned as she got dressed and fixed herself so she looked presentable. But she still had the "freshly fucked" glow that would not be going away anytime soon.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cameron left House to get changed back into his clothes. While he did that she went searching for Chase. She found him in the doctor's locker room. Folding her arms, she regarded him coldly. How could she ever have thought she loved him?

"You're an asshole," she commented.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Me? House is the one flaunting the fact that he's fucking you."

"Only an asshole would punch a man who recently suffered a serious head trauma," she informed him. "Besides, we're divorced. You chose to stay here rather than be with me. You chose House over me, so why are you so damn pissed off I did the same?"

Chase rose from the bench where he had been sitting. "Just because you run away when things get difficult doesn't mean I do."

She laughed. "You're so full of shit. You stayed to make sure Foreman and House didn't tell anyone you killed Dibala. You stayed because you _like_ being around House."

Chase advanced on her but she stood her ground. She stood up to House; Chase was nothing compared to him.

"Why did you come back here?" he growled.

A slow smile spread across her face. "Because when House sent me the roses on Valentine's Day, I knew I had to come back. I had to see if things would work out with him. Needless to say, things are working out very well."

"He's only using you to get back at Cuddy for breaking up with him."

"Is that why he called me a month ago?" she taunted. "Is that why he sent me flowers? Is that why he can't keep his hands off me?"

"He'll never stay with you. None of his relationships last."

"He's never had a relationship with me," she informed him.

"What do you see in him?" Chase shouted. "He's old; he's crippled; he's an ass!"

"He's the best sex I've ever had."

All the color drained from his face. "You two deserve each other."

He grabbed up his jacket and left the locker room. Cameron waited until he left before turning on her heel and walking back to House's office. She wanted to hurt Chase. She wanted him to feel pain. She wanted to punish him. She felt slightly sick for feeling that way. It went against her nature but everything that happened with him had changed her.

The door to House's office loomed in front of her. She could see House sitting at his desk, tossing his oversized tennis ball in the air. Pulling open the door, she slowly walked across his office and flung herself into his arms. As he held her close, she felt safe; complete.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

She released him and stood up. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Fun times ahead! Buckle your seatbelts!**_

* * *

House tossed his keys on the table by the front door and leaned his cane against the wall. He glanced at Cameron as she moved past him. She had been quiet since they left the hospital and the way she threw herself into his arms earlier led him to believe something happened between her and Chase. House didn't want her confronting her ex-husband but she had always been stubborn. Now she was quiet and withdrawn. So, House decided to comfort her the only way he knew how.

He followed her into the kitchen and took the bottle of water she'd gotten from the refrigerator from her hand. Placing it on the counter, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. She melted against him, molding her body to his and wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her slowly, taking his time to nibble on her lips and thread his fingers through her silky hair. Her hands slid beneath his t-shirt and he shivered as her fingers traced the bones of his spine before slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans to stroke his ass. He traced the delicate bones of her face with his fingertips as he continued to place light kisses against her soft mouth. He maneuvered her out into the living room and onto the couch. Slipping her sweater over her head, he lowered her onto the cushions, sinking down on top of her. He traced each mole and freckle that dotted her smooth skin with his tongue. He allowed her to pull his t-shirt over his head and then resumed his slow exploration. She moaned softly as he traced the lacy edge of her bra. Lowering his head, he kissed the gentle swell of her breast. Just as his fingers found the clasp in the valley between her breasts, a loud knocking sounded on the door.

"House!" Cuddy called out. "Open the door!"

House pushed himself up with a groan of frustration. He grabbed Cameron's sweater and pulled it over her head.

"To be continued," he told her softly.

He limped toward the door and flung it open. "Why Doctor Cuddy!" he greeted with false enthusiasm. "What brings you out on this glorious day? Shouldn't you be at the hospital doing whatever it is you do? Still trying to figure that out, by the way."

Cuddy stormed past him and stopped short when she saw Cameron on the couch. House watched as she took in Cameron's tousled hair, swollen lips and flushed skin. Turning slowly, she looked at House, apparently noticing for the first time that he was shirtless and just as rumpled and flushed as Cameron.

Closing her eyes, Cuddy released her breath in an annoyed sigh. "Did you and Cameron have sex in your office earlier?" she asked.

"Now I wonder who ran to Mommy?" House mused. "Chase maybe? He's a bit jealous, you know."

"It wasn't Chase," Cuddy informed him. "Several people heard you two. What is wrong with you, House?"

"Well, I'm anus-peptic, phrasmotic, even compunctious to have caused you such pericombobulation," House smirked.

Cuddy stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry if Cameron and I got a little loud," House told her. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off the saucy little wench."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, House, but it ends now. Do you understand me?"

House dropped all pretense of teasing and loomed over her. "I understand that you think my bump on the head has somehow changed my personality. I understand that you have a problem with the fact that I got in touch with Cameron. What you need to understand, Doctor Cuddy, is that I'm not playing a game. I want Cameron here. My accent may be different but nothing else about me is. Do _you_ understand _me_?"

Cuddy stared up at him and then looked away. "No more sex in your office. It isn't appropriate," she told him.

House folded his arms. "Well, you would know all about what is and isn't appropriate for the workplace."

"When do you plan to return to work?" she asked him.

"In two weeks," he told her. "Unless I decide to go back to Chicago with Cameron."

Cuddy looked at him in shock. She turned slowly and walked toward the door. House limped forward and opened it for her.

"Leaving so soon, Doctor?" he asked. "Not staying for your pendigestatery interludicule?"

"There _is_ something wrong with you," Cuddy told him.

House shut the door and turned to Cameron.

"What was all that?" she asked.

He smiled. "Haven't you ever seen Blackadder?"

He joined her on the couch. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I believe you promised sex with the lights on," she grinned back as she snuggled up to him and ran her fingers through his hair as she lightly massaged his temples.

"Did you mean it when you said you might come back to Chicago with me?"

House looked away from her. "I…don't know. It was sort of said in the heat of the moment and…"

Cameron placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, House. I didn't come out here to convince you to come back with me."

"Why did you come here then?"

"You sounded sad when you called me last time. That's a small part of the reason I called you back when you sent me the beautiful roses. Other than not wanting you to be here by yourself after a bad head injury, I missed you. I fought with myself over it for hours…"

House chuckled. "Hours, huh?"

Cameron playfully slapped his chest. "Shut up!"

"Hey! Save the BDSM for the dungeon," he laughed again as he shifted his position on the couch.

"Oh? Do you have a dungeon, Dr. House?"

"Yes, it's where I keep all the naughty nurses."

"Now you're just being silly. Come on," she said and climbed off his lap, "you promised me sex with the lights on."

House rolled his eyes but took her offered hand as he allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. Once there, he went around the room and turned on every light possible, making her giggle with nervous anticipation. Why she was nervous, she didn't even know. But she had a feeling she was going to experience something more than what she bargained for.

"C'mere you saucy wench, you," he said with a smile as he held his arms open for her. She almost leaped across the bed to get to him and once in his arms, he kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her long hair as his other hand slid down her back.

He took a step forward until her knees hit the side of the bed and lowered her slowly onto it. He had a gentle expression in his eyes, one she hadn't seen before, and it made her heart swell. The three words that had been in the back of her mind were coming to the forefront and she stopped herself from blurting them out just then.

His lips felt softer than usual as he nuzzled her neck, nibbled her ear and tickled her skin with his beard while she felt tingles all over her body.

His hand moved slowly over her stomach, slid underneath her shirt and massaged one of her breasts through the lace while the other hand softly stroked her cheek while he placed kisses on her neck and throat.

"Let's try this again," he whispered as he reached for the clasp of the bra and unhooked it expertly with one hand. Then he pulled her shirt over her head once more that evening, along with her bra and dropped both items on the floor.

Cameron reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head so they could rub their chests against each other. It felt amazing and they both shuddered at the closeness it brought them.

His lips softly brushed against hers once again as he straddled her and began to unzip her pants, slipping a hand inside and stroking her gently through the fabric of her panties. Her eyes fluttered closed and she squirmed against his fingers to get more contact but he teased her by pulling his hand away.

"House," she groaned.

He pulled her pants slowly down over her legs and placed kisses along the inside of her thigh as he did so. He loved the feel of her skin and the way it felt like satin against his lips as he kissed her everywhere. He then pulled off her panties and tossed them over his shoulder. "This was a very good idea," he whispered between kisses. His tongue teased her belly button and she arched her back. "I love being able to see you. All of you," he added with a nip to her neck for emphasis.

"I thought you might like it. But it's for my benefit too," she replied.

He placed a finger over her lips. "Shhh," House's mouth crashed against hers and he rolled her over so they were on their sides and he was spooning behind her. It was very awkward kissing him at that angle but it somehow seemed even more erotic. He was now able to move his hands everywhere as she rubbed her bottom against his erection, making it even more obvious how much he desired her.

"So sexy," he murmured in her ear as he rubbed himself against her in a rhythmic motion as his hands cupped her breasts and played with her nipples.

"Oh God…" she moaned as he playfully thrust against her a couple of times while one hand slipped between her legs and began stroking her.

"Want me to stop?" he chuckled.

"House…please…." She breathed as she felt his erection between her legs.

"Please what?"

"Just…I don't know…You're driving me insane!"

He moved his hands slowly all over her body so he could feel her hot skin. He used the tips of his fingers to touch her ever so slightly, enjoying her soft moans of pleasure with every stroke and every kiss. This is what he wanted more than anything else. What he had needed from her. And she was completely giving herself to him.

That was the moment when he decided their relationship would not just be about sex. He wanted much more than that with her.

Cameron sensed his hesitation and looked back at him. "What are you thinking about?"

He shook his head to clear it and smiled at her reassuringly. "About how I'm going to roll you onto your back, hold your hands down and make mad, passionate love to you until you're screaming my name."

In that English accent, and that soft tone of voice, she almost orgasmed right at that moment. He reached for a condom from the drawer, put it on and when he did indeed roll her onto her back, moved on top of her and held her hands down, she didn't even have a chance to think before he was inside of her. He thrust in long, deep strokes but kept a slow rhythm throughout. She could see the concentration in his eyes as he looked into hers and it was so intense that she had to look away. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, being mindful of his right side and he slid one hand over her thigh, hitching it up even higher so as to get even deeper with each thrust until she felt like he might tear her in half.

She was so close already. She could almost see the finish line approaching and her toes curled as her back arched.

"Harder…oh God…Greg!"

It was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name and it was almost his undoing.

"Say it again…" he panted, still thrusting harder than ever.

"Greg…"

He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her upper body as they rolled over so she was on top. Now Cameron was in control and she intended on making the most of it. Leaning over him, she was able to control the speed and the angle of each thrust so he hit that one spot each time. It didn't take long for her to tumble over the edge, screaming his first name as she went, and taking him with her.

They lay together, flushed, sweaty, and laughing like children at their vigorous lovemaking, but neither of them said anything, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, House got up to use the bathroom and turned out all the lights before returning to bed. Cameron was already in a deep sleep as he pulled the covers over them and pulled her close as he fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_**A/N: More to come so stay tuned! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this. My sister is in town from Montreal so I've been hanging out with her, her hubby and my nephew. But they're leaving for Disneyland tomorrow for a week so I'll be able to get caught up :) Sorry if I didn't reply to those who have reviewed. I really try to do that whenever possible. I'll get ya next time :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7  
**_

The rain woke House as it beat hard against the bedroom window. He jerked awake at the sound of thunder and then lightning a few minutes later. The thunderclap that followed roused Cameron from sleep as well and she yawned.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh," House whispered as he pulled her close to him and threw his good leg over hers, "it's the storm. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"It's only 2 a.m. Nobody should be awake this early. I think it's illegal in some states," he murmured.

"I've always loved storms. There's something sexy and erotic about...making love to the sound of the rain. Making love in the rain."

"Sounds like a chick flick from hell," House chuckled. "Go to sleep."

"Have you ever?"

House groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Have I ever what?"

"Made love in the rain."

"No, I haven't. My leg doesn't do cold and damp very well," he snapped.

Cameron nodded and closed her eyes sorry she ever brought it up. He clearly wasn't a morning person until it was broad daylight and/or he was having sex.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Sorry I snapped."

"It's okay. It's pretty early, or late, however way you want to look at it. I'll let you go back to sleep."

She rolled onto her side, and he did the same so they were facing each other. House reached out and softly touched her face. "What are your plans for tomorrow? I mean...today?"

"I don't know yet. What about you?"

"No idea. I might go in to the hospital and annoy Chase and Cuddy today. I have nothing to do here. You've cleaned this place spotless. What else is there?"

Cameron giggled and snuggled closer to him, sleep taking over again, and making her eyelids heavy. "Mmm...maybe we can meet up later," she said between yawns as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Sounds good."

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

"House, what are you doing here?" Cuddy called to him. "I gave you the time off."

House shrugged as he continued walking away from her. "I missed you all too much. Got a case for me?"

"They're upstairs working on it now. Foreman's in charge."

"Right. Whatever," House groaned as he took off toward the elevators. He'd only been in the building for a few minutes and already couldn't wait for Cameron to come and bring him lunch.

She'd been in town a week now and things were going very well. They were almost like...a real couple. They'd fallen into a domesticated routine that was not only comfortable, much to his surprise, but he felt good about it.

However, he didn't know how he was going to feel when she left in a week. Initially, when he said he'd go back to Chicago with her, he'd just said that to hurt Cuddy and it got the reaction he wanted. But when he really thought about it, it made sense. When she went back home without him, he'd be miserable. He decided he'd tell her his decision when she came for lunch.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cameron entered his office to find it empty. However, there was a note on his desk addressed to her and when she read it, a blush crept over her face and she smiled wickedly. Taking the note with her, she grabbed their bagged lunch and went to meet House.

"The sleep lab?" she laughed. "You're really pushing it, aren't you?"

House shrugged. "Nobody's using it. Hell, nobody ever uses it. I think we're safe for at least an hour to have lunch. I thought about coma guy's room, but I don't like an audience."

House helped her out of her coat and hung it over the camera lens.

"What are you planning?" she giggled as he stalked her and pulled her into his arms for a long, searing kiss.

"I missed you."

"You just saw me this morning!" she laughed. "What are you going to do when I go back to Chicago?"

"Go back with you," he said simply, like it was no big deal.

Cameron cocked her head to one side. "You...you were serious?"

House opened the paper bag and reached for the contents inside, handing her a wrap and taking the Reuben for himself. "Back when I told Cuddy that, I wasn't. But I've been thinking about it more and more."

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence. He told her about his current case and ignored the slight headache that had been there since he got up in the morning. He'd been having them on and off for days but they usually resolved themselves after he took some Advil. But this one was being stubborn.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked him, looking worried after he winced for the third time.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Did you take something for it?"

"Yeah. And it's still hanging on."

Now she was worried. House wasn't usually one to complain about such things. He lived with pain all the time; however, the fact that he was bothered by a headache set off warning bells in her mind.

"How long have you had it?"

"Since this morning. I'll be fine. Let it go."

She sighed and went back to eating. When they were done, House insisted they "christen" the sleep lab and further insisted that an orgasm would do wonders for relieving his headache.

"Come on, Cameron," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her down onto the bed beside him. "I know about what you and Chase got up to down here years ago but...I thought we'd make some memories of our own."

The way he was kissing and nibbling her neck made her powerless and she gave in rather quickly as he moved on top of her and began undoing her shirt. Things progressed pretty fast but were quickly stopped when the door flew open and Chase stood there in shock.

"What the hell?" he shouted at them. "I leave for 5 minutes and..."

"You weren't here when we came in," Cameron shouted back at him as she pushed House off of her so she could sit up.

"You didn't see the patient on the TV?"

"I didn't look, didn't care," House sighed as he waved his hand with an air of dismissal. "Come to think of it, I don't remember sending the patient to the sleep lab to begin with."

"Foreman's orders, not yours. You were right there when he gave the order. Losing your memory, old man?"

House closed his eyes and lowered his head as the headache grew worse by the second. "Oh..fuck..."

"House?"

He stood up and placed his hand on the wall for support as he tried to shake off the nausea. But it was coming too fast for him to stop and he ended up losing his lunch all over Chase.

"House!" Cameron shouted as he collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm okay," he muttered weakly.

"I'm taking you to the ER," she told him. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," he replied. He pushed himself up and Cameron seemed to be peering at him from the end of a very long black tunnel. He felt dizzy and disoriented. Then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooo sounds like trouble, kids! Stay tuned!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thought I'd make it up to you guys and post 2 chapters in one day cuz I'm in a good mood and you guys are awesome :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

House slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed in the ER. Cameron sat next to him, holding his hand and looking worried.

"How long was I out?" he asked. "Still have the accent?"

"About ten minutes," she told him. "Foreman is on his way down. And yes, you still have the accent."

"Where's Chase?"

Cameron suppressed a grin. "Changing his clothes. He wasn't too happy that you puked all over him. But he helped me get you up here."

House tried to sit up but Cameron rose and pushed him back. "You are staying here until Foreman can examine you," she told him.

"I feel better," he told her. "Apparently puking all over Chase helped my headache. Maybe we can market that as a remedy."

Cameron shook her head. "You're staying."

"Were you always this bossy?"

"No. I learned it from you," she told him.

The curtain around the bed was pulled back as Foreman came in. He examined House thoroughly.

"I want you to stay overnight for observation," he told House.

House shrugged. "Cameron can keep an eye on me at home."

"Cameron doesn't have the equipment necessary to care for you at home."

"That's what you think," House leered.

"You're staying," Cameron told him.

House lay back and folded his arms. "You're mean," he pouted.

Cameron leaned over him and kissed him. "I know."

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

The television droned in the background and House lay dozing. He opened his eyes when he heard the door to his hospital room slide open. He expected to see Cameron and was surprised to see Cuddy.

She came to stand beside his bed and took his hand in hers.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he countered.

"I'm worried about you."

He pulled his hand away. "Don't be. Cameron is taking very good care of me."

"Oh, is that why you're back in the hospital?"

"I'm back in the hospital because I had a headache, puked on Chase and passed out for a minute."

"You were out for ten minutes. And if you hadn't jumped Cameron the minute you left the hospital the first time, you wouldn't be here now."

House turned his attention back to the television. "This is not Cameron's fault."

"You've been having sex non-stop with her since you were released from the hospital. You should have been resting."

"Not jealous are you?" he asked.

"Come back home with me and let me take care of you once you're released," she pleaded. "I'm worried about you."

"When I get released, I'm going back to my apartment with Cameron."

Cuddy stared at him. "Why won't you let me help you?"

House ignored her question and lay back, closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"She'll go back to Chicago and you'll be left here alone," she told him bitterness edging her voice.

"I'm going back with her."

"Why?" she whispered.

"I want to be with her."

"Why?" she persisted.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"I love you, House."

"And as I seem to recall, you wish you didn't."

"Does Cameron love you? Has she told you that she does?"

"What Cameron has or hasn't said is none of your business," he told her. Opening one eye, he peered at her. "Don't you have employees to torture? Donors to suck dry?"

"Do you love her?"

House opened both eyes and stared at her. "Yes," he said finally. "I've been in love with her for a long time." He watched all the color drain from her face and then closed his eyes.

Once she was gone, House opened his eyes and went back to watching television.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

"You can't be serious, Allison!" Chase sputtered after Cameron told him of House's plans to go back to Chicago. "What could he possibly do over there?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but he needs a break from this place. And Cuddy."

"He told you that?"

"Not in so many words but she's been hovering over him like a bitch in heat ever since I got here and it's sickening."

Chase threw his hands up in despair. "What happened to you, Allison? You've turned into some…selfish home wrecker…"

"Selfish? Home wrecker?" she yelled. "I can't believe you would say that. You're the one who was being selfish. You killed someone, Robert. And you weren't even man enough to come clean to me, your wife, with what you'd done and then you tried to cover it up! Poorly, I might add."

"This isn't about us anymore," he shouted back. "You wanted me to sign the divorce papers and I did."

"Right. I don't belong to you anymore, Robert. Let me move on. For the first time in over a year, I'm finally, truly happy. I love House. I love him! And I don't care what you or anyone else thinks."

"Does he love you? Can you honestly say that he feels the same way? Can _he_ say that?"

"I don't care. He's shown me more attention and compassion than you ever did. Last year, when I had to make some tough decisions, he was the one I went to. Not you. Why do you think that is? Because he doesn't sugar coat things. He tells it like it is. So if and when the day comes when he doesn't want to be with me anymore, he'll tell me. He won't hide and ignore me or shut me out and pretend everything's fine. As much as you want to be like him, you'll never come close to being the man he is."

The slap echoed through the halls as Cameron stood there stunned, holding her hand to her cheek. "I hope you and House are happy together," Chase spat at her before he turned and walked away quickly.

Cameron composed herself and went to the ladies washroom to examine herself. There was a visible hand print on her cheek where Chase had slapped her and the tears were making her mascara run.

"Great!" She hissed. "Now I look like Tammy Faye Bakker!" She looked in her purse for some make up to lessen the redness and once she managed enough to her liking, she returned to House's room.

As soon as she saw him lying in bed, and he looked at her, she forgot everything else for the time being. His blue eyes looked brighter than ever and he was smiling at her as only House could.

"C'mere," he called to her. He moved over a little so she could lie next to him and they watched General Hospital together. However, her mind was on overdrive. All the things Chase said, the things Cuddy said the other night, were all blending together until she didn't know what the truth was anymore. But she had to know.

"Do you really want to go back to Chicago with me? Or are you just doing it to get a rise out of Cuddy?" she finally asked him.

House glared at her. "You think it's a ploy to get her jealous?"

"No, that's not it. I…"

"I make her jealous so she realizes she really does want me and comes to Chicago to take me back…"

"House..you're twisting my words around."

"I don't have to go back with you, you know."

"I know."

He looked at her, about to deliver another stinging blow, and that's when he saw her swollen cheek. "What happened here, now?" he asked as he gently touched her face. She winced and turned away from him. "Cameron, talk to me."

"It's fine. You need to rest now. I'll be back and…I'll bring dinner."

"Cameron…" he said in a warning tone. "If you don't stop right now, I'm going to get out of this bed and chase you down…" then he stopped talking, his expression changed. It was the kind of look he got when he got a revelation about curing a patient. "Chase…"

Cameron was facing him, but she was backing away slowly with her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Don't, House. Just…don't."

"That little…weak…insignificant fuck…" House's voice was low and threatening as he simply sat in his bed and stared into space. "I knew he was a lot of things but…"

"House, I…"

He waved her away. "Go, Cameron. Get dinner or..whatever it is you were going to do. Just get out of my room and let me think!" he shouted.

She held back the tears as she quickly left the room, nearly knocking over Foreman in her wake as she ran down the hall toward the elevators.

When Foreman entered the room, House was pacing back and forth. There was blood on the floor from where he ripped out his IV. "House..get back into bed. Now!"

"Where's Chase?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Get back into bed!"

"No, I want to talk to Chase."

Foreman grabbed House's wrist to take a pulse. "House. Your blood pressure is through the roof. If you don't get into bed, you'll stroke out. I'll take you down if I have to, but one way or another you're going to get back into that bed. Now go!"

House and Foreman stared each other down for a minute or two until the incessant beeping of the blood pressure machine got on House's nerves and he sighed in resignation. "Fine. But I want Chase in here right now."

"Fine."

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cameron returned with dinner but they ate together in an uncomfortable silence. "I want to go home, House. It was a mistake to come back here."

He chewed slowly as he processed what she just said. "You're leaving?"

"I don't want to but…ever since I came here, other than what's developed between us, it's been a nightmare. I would've been fine just staying at your apartment with you, in our own little bubble of great sex and General Hospital. But sooner or later that bubble was going to burst, and it has. It's better if I just go home."

House nodded. "I'm still going with you."

Cameron was stunned. "You still want to come back with me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. What you said is true. You don't need Chase looking over your shoulder, or looking at me with resentment. I don't need Cuddy hovering over me like…some harpie. Do you know she came in here earlier today to try and talk me into staying?"

"What did you tell her?"

"To leave me alone. She had the audacity to blame you for my being here. She can't handle the fact that I'd rather have sex with you." He reached over and gently touched her face. The swelling had gone down, but that was thanks to the ice pack she used earlier. "She thinks you're going to hurt me. When will you women get it through your heads that I'll probably be the one to hurt you?"

"I'll risk it," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

House leaned in also and sealed the deal, using his tongue for emphasis. "Book a flight. Get us out of here. Foreman will release me. We can leave tonight and nobody will know until morning."

Cameron looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Page Foreman, get him in here, I'll take care of that. You just go and pack our stuff. I'll be ready."

Cameron gathered up their empty take-out cartons and threw them out before she left with a smile on her face. She felt like she was eloping with House and it felt amazingly good. She'd be with him, free of PPTH and she'd never have a reason to go back again. It was part of her past; the last chapter in the book that she was gladly willing to close. And now she would began a new chapter with House. And she couldn't wait to find out what happened next.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're much appreciated! Next stop...the Mile High Club. Please fasten your seat belts.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

House was dressed and pacing his hospital room like a caged animal. Foreman sat in a chair and watched him.

"You really should sit down," Foreman remarked.

"I'll have plenty of time to sit down later. Did you page him?" House asked, referring to Chase.

"Yes. Though I don't know why you want to see him. Unless you plan on puking all over him again. Man, I wish I had seen that," Foreman laughed.

"I want to see him so I can punch him out."

Foreman looked at House in confusion. "Why?"

"He slapped Cameron," House told him, stopping his pacing to look out the door and down the hallway.

Foreman sat up straighter in his chair. "He did what?"

"He bitch slapped her and left her with a swollen cheek," House informed him grimly. "She'll probably have a bruise."

Foreman grabbed the phone beside House's hospital bed and punched in some numbers. "I paged him again," he said in a low dangerous voice.

"Oh, and he's fired once I finish kicking his ass so don't even think about keeping him on."

Foreman looked at him suspiciously. "You're going back to Chicago with Cameron, aren't you?" he asked.

House didn't answer, just continued his pacing. Foreman sat back and smiled.

A few minutes later, Chase entered the room looking annoyed. He'd barely taken three steps in when House floored him with a solid right hook to the jaw. Sputtering and spitting blood, he shook his head.

"What the hell?" he gasped as he tried to stand.

"That is for slapping Cameron," House spat at him.

Chase struggled to his feet, holding his jaw. House sent him reeling backwards into the door with a second punch.

"And that's for me," House told him. "You're fired. Go clear your shit out of your locker."

Chase shook his head and spit some blood on the floor. "You're firing me?"

House rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Foreman. Foreman shook his head and folded his arms.

"Are you going to let him get away with this?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Yeah, I am," Foreman replied, looking at Chase with disgust. "You hit Cameron. I'm tempted to beat the shit out of you myself."

Chase looked from Foreman back to House. Slowly, he turned and left the room. House limped to the bed and sat down. Foreman stood and grabbed his wrist.

"I guess I can't persuade you to stay until tomorrow, can I?" Foreman asked.

"No," House responded. "She wants to go home and I want to go with her."

Foreman nodded and released House's wrist. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be good for you. She's one of the best people I know. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't."

"Because I will hunt you down and kick your ass if you do," Foreman smiled.

"Please," House smirked. "I could take you."

"You're not coming back, are you?" Foreman asked.

House looked down at the head of his cane. "Probably not. She doesn't have the best memories of this place. I don't either, come to think of it." He looked up at Foreman. "I want her to be happy. I want to be happy with her."

Foreman nodded. "Thanks for riding me and making me a better doctor."

"I'll tell Cuddy to let you take over the department," House told him. When Foreman opened his mouth to speak again, House held up his hand. "Please, I can't take any more sappy sentiments from you. It just seems wrong somehow."

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cameron returned to House's room to find him and his few possessions already gone. It was obvious that Foreman had agreed to let House go that night and for that she was grateful. When she went to the Diagnostics office she stopped in her tracks when she saw House and Foreman talking quietly to each other. About what, she didn't know, and she probably didn't want to know. Foreman was probably lecturing House on the do's and don'ts of head trauma safety. That would certainly explain the bored look on House's face.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and went in. Foreman and House both turned and smiled at her. Those crinkles around his blue eyes almost did her in and she felt a stirring within her that, until recently, had been dormant.

"Are we ready?" he asked her, his voice husky.

Cameron nodded. "Yep. We should get going. Flight leaves in three hours."

"Good. Then let's go."

Foreman stepped up to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Good to see ya. I missed you."

"It was great seeing you too," she sighed as she squeezed him back, fighting back the tears that were trying to escape. She always hated saying goodbye to people.

"Keep in touch, okay?"

"Definitely."

"You too, House. I never thought I'd say that," Foreman chuckled as he shook his head.

House simply rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket that Cameron brought with her, and put it on. "See ya."

As they were checking in at the desk, the attendant handed them their paper tickets and smiled at them. "Have a nice flight Mr. and Mrs. Kissandstab."

House's face crinkled up and before he could rudely correct the woman, Cameron shoved him forward. "Thank you."

"Kiss and stab?" House glared at her.

She waited a second, wondering if the memory would come to him, and as expected, a sly grin came over his handsome face. "A little whorish, don't you think?"

"Do you really think Cuddy or Wilson are just going to accept that you're gone in the morning without a word? Wilson will no doubt search the apartment and I don't even want to think of the wrath that Cuddy will bring down on him when he comes up empty. If they come to the airport and inquire, there won't be any record of a House or Cameron on the flight and I used my sister's frequent flyer points to get here and back, so even if they go so far as to look into who paid for the tickets, which I'm sure they will, they'll come up empty there too."

House was speechless. She had managed to amaze him beyond belief and he found himself turned on by that alone. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her right there in the terminal as other passengers passed by. "Did I ever tell you how horny I am when you get all paranoid?"

Cameron giggled and looked proud of herself. "How horny?"

"Horny enough that I think we need to go find a utility closet somewhere. Because I don't think I can wait until we get to the Windy City to ravage you."

"Mmm," she murmured as she kissed him back, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip and allowed him to suck it into his mouth as he swept his own tongue against hers.

"Get a room!" someone muttered as they walked by, causing House to chuckle and step back, regrettably ending what was definitely an amazing kiss.

"Now _that_ guy has the right idea! Isn't there a hotel near here?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, took House's hand and dragged him into the airport security lineup. "We don't have time for that. Let's just get on the plane, fly to Chicago and once we're in my apartment you can fuck me right there on the living room floor. As. Hard. As. You. Want," she emphasized each word with a kiss and he smiled down at her. His jeans felt even tighter than they did before her little promise and he was still sure that he'd never make it that long. He had to have her now!

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I know. And you love it."

"Damn right. What a way to go!"

They got past security and headed to the nearest Starbucks stand for coffee, grabbed some magazines at the nearby rack and sat down to wait for their plane.

After about ten minutes, she could hear House tapping his cane on the floor. "Still horny," he sighed.

Cameron looked around, and not seeing anything that remotely looked like a utility closet, sighed. "You're going to have to wait. There's so much security around here, I'm sure someone would walk in on us even if we did find a place."

House scowled and continued to tap his cane as he drank his coffee. After what seemed like an eternity, the plane arrived, people got off, and they began to board. That was when House actually realized that they had first class tickets in the back row. House was coming up with a million ways to relieve his raging hard on, and Cameron knew it.

"It's a short flight, House. Only two hours. You'll survive."

"Maybe."

He was up to something and she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she was too curious not to.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Joining the Mile High Club," he grinned wickedly at her.

"No way!" she hissed. "I'm not going to get nailed by a flight attendant while you're nailing me in the bathroom!"

"Who said anything about the bathroom?" he asked innocently. "Grab a couple of blankets up above and I'll show you what I mean."

She grabbed three blankets and a pillow, took her seat and waited until they were up in the air to hear House's insane idea.

Once the seat belt sign was turned off, House spread the blankets over them and had her sit so her legs were across his lap. He began rubbing her feet, working his way up her ankles, her calves and then her thighs, while he watched her the entire time.

"House," she whispered when he unzipped her pants and slipped his hand inside and began to stroke her. "Ohhh…God…"

"You don't necessarily have to have actual sex to be a member of the Mile High club. Just an orgasm at 35,000 feet."

Cameron put the pillow behind her back and scooted a little further so House had better access and he slipped his finger underneath her lacy panties and rubbed her moist folds, making her even more wet.

"Feels good, huh?" he teased as he added another finger and slipped them both inside her hot core, making her tremble in answer. "Spread your legs a little more for me, Cameron," he whispered so quietly that only she could hear, and she obeyed him without thinking twice. "You're so wet...I wish that could be my cock…hard... pumping into you like this…going faster…and deeper…"

Just his words were making her unravel and her breath shorten until she was almost a quivering mess. His fingers were relentless as he pushed harder and deeper. God, she wished she could kiss him right now! Her face was flushed as she neared her climax and House moved his hand in quick circles until she came hard and hissed in silence as her orgasm overtook her. She didn't realize that House was getting himself off at the same time and was enjoying the show as much as she was being the main attraction. He exploded in his boxer shorts, using the tissues he stuffed in his pockets earlier as a buffer so as not to make a complete mess of himself. He quickly zipped up and brushed the blanket aside and continued to massage Cameron's feet as a flight attendant came by with a cart.

"Something to drink?" She glanced over at Cameron and took in her flushed face and short breaths. "Are you alright Ma'am?"

All Cameron could do was nod and House tried to repress the urge to chuckle. "I think we could both use a Scotch," he said with his most charming smile.

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wow, from the frying pan into the fire...or is it the other way around? I dunno. Here's some more sexy Hameron goodness, and a surprise (or maybe not) visit.**_

_Oh yeah, and Sal, it's all good. I didn't even notice...which I'd tell you if you'd turn your PM's on! ;) ;) It's not the end of the story yet though. Not by a long shot!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cameron let them into her studio apartment, flipped the switch and light flooded the room. House was amazed at how spacious it was, for a studio, and how unlike her it actually was. Somehow he envisioned a quaint little apartment like the one she had in Princeton. The studio had to be close to 1000 square feet with brick walls, floor to ceiling windows and hardwood floors.

"Wow...just…wow," was all House could say as he dropped his bag at the door and continued to stare. "I am home, baby!"

Cameron giggled as she took off her jacket and locked the door behind her. "Does that mean you like it?"

"It's amaaazing," he gushed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. "I believe the deal was sex as soon as we walked through the door. Is that still on the table?"

Cameron arched an eyebrow. She was tired, yet still wound up from the amazing orgasm he gave her on the flight and all she heard was "sex" and "table." "You want to do it on the table?"

House glanced over her head at the large glass-top dining table which looked like the perfect height and smiled wickedly at her. "That could work," he nodded, backing her into the room and towards said table. "Think you're up to it?"

She pretended to think it over and squealed when he hoisted her onto it and stood between her legs, hooking the cane on the nearby bookshelf. His rougher than usual stubble scratched her skin as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. "Mmm...now I get to fuck you for real," he growled as he leaned against her so she was practically lying on the table and began tugging at the buttons of her blouse.

"In a hurry?" she teased as she did the same with his button-down shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Is this a trick question?" he mumbled as he unzipped her jeans and yanked them off without ceremony along with her underwear. "Just shut up, and enjoy the ride," he grinned as he rolled a condom on himself that he had with him and slammed into her hot, moist sex.

"Oh God, House!" she screamed as one arm went around his neck, and the other she used for gripping the edge of the table.

"Bet you'll never…look at this table the same way…again," he chuckled between thrusts as he leaned over her, taking the weight off his bad leg and propping that knee on a chair for support. "Or anywhere else in this place once we've christened…every surface."

He was silent for a few minutes as he slowly moved in and out of her and her head was spinning.

"Keep talking…" she whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Hmmm…"

"That English accent is beginning to grow on me. At first it was strange…then…ughhh…cute…and now it's just plain sexy as….Oh God…I'm so close…House!"

"Sexy as oh God, huh?" he teased as he moved faster and lowered his hand to come between where their bodies were joined.

Cameron looked down and watched their movements. Seeing him in action thrusting into her never failed to amaze her. He was, in her opinion, the most amazing lover she'd ever had and would ever have. Of that, she was certain.

Her exploding orgasm caused her to shut her eyes and roll her head back so it banged against the table with a loud thud.

"Oww…"

House was too busy tumbling over the edge of his own orgasm to notice as he collapsed against her and rested his cheek against her chest. "Let the orgasmic high take away the pain," he chuckled as he kissed her skin.

After they composed themselves, they shut off the lights and she showed him to her bedroom.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Late afternoon sunlight slanted across the room. House awoke slowly and stretched. Cameron shifted and murmured in her sleep. The sheets were tangled around them and House pushed them aside as he got up. He made his way to the bathroom as quietly as possible. When he returned to the bedroom, Cameron was awake and watching him.

He got back into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. "When do you go back to work again?" he asked.

"Next week."

"So we have a whole week, huh?" he asked.

"Yes. We can go sightseeing. I'm looking forward to showing you Chicago," she smiled.

"Oh, I was thinking we had a whole week of non-stop sex."

Cameron laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling his head down, she kissed him, a light kiss that teased him and made him groan with frustration. Rolling her onto her back, he pinned her hands above her head and kissed her deeply. Trailing his hands down her arms, he leisurely explored the warm interior of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her tongue with his. He nibbled his way down her throat to her shoulders. She arched up against him as he kissed and nipped her breasts. He swirled his tongue over her nipples feeling them tighten. She whimpered when he grazed one with his teeth. Her hands stroked his heated skin sending desire sparking along his nerves.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against her breast.

"So are you," she breathed.

Moving up over her, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her again. As he positioned himself between her legs a pounding on the door startled them both. House stilled and looked down at her questioningly.

"No one knows I'm here," she told him. "Whoever it is will go away."

She kissed him again but the pounding sounded again, louder this time. House buried his face in her shoulder and groaned.

"Whoever it is isn't going away," he muttered against her skin. Pushing himself up, he looked around for his boxer shorts. He finally found them next to the dining room table. Clothes and condoms were strewn all over the spacious room. House ignored them and made his way to the door. Cameron appeared wearing his button down shirt. He looked longingly at her and decided to get rid of whoever was at the door as quickly as possible so he could get her back into bed.

He unlocked the door and flung it open. "What?" he growled.

"I told you he would be here," Cuddy told Wilson as she pushed past House to enter the apartment. "What the hell were you thinking punching Chase and then firing him?" she demanded. She stared coldly at Cameron and folded her arms across her chest. Cameron stared back with a look of defiance on her face.

"He slapped Cameron," House informed her. "See that bruise on her cheek? That's his handiwork. Was that all you wanted? Because you could have called and left a message."

Wilson stood inside the open door looking from House to Cuddy to Cameron and back at House. A faint blush tinged his cheeks. It was obvious he was uncomfortable seeing House and Cameron in a state of undress. It was apprent to anyone what they had been doing.

"Cuddy, we should go," he told her. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"No. House needs to come back with us." She turned to House. "You can't leave without telling anyone," she told him.

"Wow," he said an exaggerated look of confusion on his face. "I thought since I'm an adult and you aren't my mom that I could."

"You have a department to run," Cuddy snapped.

"Well, this saves me a phone call then. I quit and Foreman can take over the department," he replied. Lifting his hand, he waved and then swept his hand toward the door. "Have a safe trip."

Cuddy turned on Cameron. "Things were fine until you came back," she spat.

Cameron shook her head. "How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't come back, House wouldn't be running around like a lunatic on crack!"

"Cuddy," Wilson said a warning note in his voice. "Don't."

"He was fine until you showed up," Cuddy continued. "We were happy. Then he saw that damn article and you had to call him. You just can't leave him alone."

"If you were so happy, then he would still be with you," Cameron said calmly. "If he were so happy with you, nothing I could have said or done would have mattered."

House suddenly loomed over Cuddy. "We weren't happy," he informed her coldly. "I wasn't happy. I would have left whether Cameron came back or not. Now get out."

Cuddy stared up at him in shock. House glared down at her.

"Cuddy," Wilson said quietly, "Lisa. Let's go."

"I loved you," she told House.

"Yeah and you wish you didn't," House told her. "I know. I decided I want to be with someone who doesn't think of being in love with me as something unpleasant."

Wilson moved forward and took Cuddy's arm. He led her out of the apartment, closing the door quietly behind them.

House looked at Cameron. "I'm sorry," he told her.

She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him. "You have nothing to apologize for."

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cuddy paced back and forth in front of the elevator. Wilson squeezed the bridge of his nose, one hand on his hip.

"Did you see all the condoms?" she asked angrily. "He's using her for sex and she's letting him."

"He seems happy."

Cuddy stopped and stared at Wilson. "He was happy with me."

"Was he?"

The elevator doors opened and Cuddy stepped inside. Wilson followed her and pressed the button for the lobby.

"This isn't over," Cuddy informed him.

"Of course it isn't," Wilson sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: More fun to come! Are your seat belts still fastened?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We love you guys! Now, on with the story ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Cameron heaved a deep sigh as she went into the kitchen to start the coffee. It was clear that neither of them was in the mood to continue what they'd started before Cuddy's tirade and she was getting hungry.

"What're you making me?" House inquired as he leaned against the fridge with his chin resting on the open door as he looked at her. She seemed a little tense, her jaw was set, and she wasn't smiling like she usually was in the morning.

"There isn't much here. I need to do a serious grocery shopping. I can make toast or frozen waffles. And there's cereal."

"Cereal works for me. Where is it?"

"Over there, on the counter," she pointed as she took out the milk for the coffee and the sugar.

"What should we do today? Other than get groceries?" House asked her, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Other than clean up the scattered clothes and condom wrappers? Gee, I don't know," she snapped, making House wince. She wasn't happy.

House slammed the cereal box down on the counter and faced her. "Oookay. What's wrong? I really hope that Cuddy didn't get to you. She was just blowing off steam."

"You're making excuses for her now?"

"No. I'm just telling you..."

"Because you know her so well. I get it."

"She did get to you. Made you second guess yourself, did she? Well don't. I'm not going anywhere. I flew just about half way across the country with you to get away from her."

"Yeah and for how long? Until you've had your fun with me and realize that you really belong with her because you two have some kind of sick history from the ol' college days?"

House tried to keep his temper but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "That's old news. Yeah, she and I have a history but it has nothing to do with why she and I got together last summer. I got together with her for all the wrong reasons. I thought it was what I wanted because since before Mayfield, I thought it was right. I admit I was happy with her for a time. And then I read your article. It made me miss you all over again. That's when things started to turn bad. Something was missing and I realized it was you all the time. I had to at least call you, just to hear your voice, but you wouldn't talk to me."

House scratched his forehead in frustration and sighed. "I think I hit my head a little too hard. I sound like a total sap!"

But Cameron was near tears, yet she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he was opening up to her for the first time ever. "Why did you call me?"

"Because I love you, that's why! I always have!" he shot out before he could take the words back. They were out there, hanging between them in the kitchen as they stared at each other.

Cameron's breath hitched and she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "R-really? Or are you just saying that to appease me?"

"Does that seem like something I would do?" he asked. "I love you."

She crossed to stand in front of him. "I love you, too."

"Good," he sighed. "Now can we please get back to the hot sex that was so rudely interrupted earlier?"

"Yes," she laughed.

House slowly unbuttoned the shirt she wore, kissing her neck as he did. Her hands rested on his waist as he pushed the button down shirt open. Dipping his head, he pressed a kiss against the swell of each breast. She trailed her hands up over his rib cage and around his back. Sliding the shirt off her shoulders, he kissed the curve of her neck as the shirt fluttered to the floor. She pressed him backwards until he was leaning against the kitchen counter. Her mouth found his as they sank to the floor. Lifting his hips, he allowed her to pull his boxers shorts off and sighed as she settled in his lap. His head lolled back against the cabinets as she trailed kisses down his neck. She leaned back and smiled at him. Stroking his cheek, she leaned forward to kiss him again. His hands tangled in her hair as his tongue slid into her mouth. His erection was trapped between them and the feel of her taut stomach rubbing against him sent heat radiating through him.

"I can't get enough of you," he murmured against her shoulder.

"I know," she replied as she nipped at his earlobe.

"Whose idea was it to wait so long to do this?" he asked.

"Yours because you can be so damn stubborn," she laughed as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm an idiot," he told her as his tongue darted out to trace her lower lip.

"Maybe," she told him. "But you're my idiot."

He smiled and kissed her. He opened one eye as she began patting the floor near them.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"I'm looking for a condom."

He looked around and spotted the box on the dining room table. "On the table," he told her.

She got up and took a condom out of the box. She tore open the package and rolled it on him.

"Well, now that little Greg is all dressed and ready, what are you waiting for?" he teased.

A sharp hiss escaped him as she wrapped her fingers around him and guided him into her. "Nothing," she whispered in his ear.

She began to rock back and forth on him and he closed his eyes. He gripped her thighs, feeling her muscles contract as she began to move up and down on him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she moved and he shivered at the sensation.

Their moans echoed off the walls as she increased her speed. He felt her inner muscles begin to tighten and moved his hands to her waist to keep her from falling backwards. She arched back with each thrust and gripped his shoulders. Suddenly she stilled and looked into his eyes. As her muscles clamped down on him, she breathed his name and then jerked in his arms. He held her as she writhed and moaned, her muscles pulsing on him.

"Oh, Jesus, Cameron!" he shouted as his own orgasm pounded through him.

She shuddered as she relaxed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the damp fragrant mass of her hair.

"I love you," she whispered against his ear.

"Love you, too," he told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Did we have plans today?" House asked Cameron as they lay in bed that evening. Whatever plans she did have for them were put aside due to Cuddy's tirade and their proclaiming, finally, their love for each other. They ended up going back to bed after their sexual escapade in the kitchen and stayed there for the rest of the day, only getting up to eat and take bathroom breaks.

"I was going to take you into town and show you some of the highlights."

"Mmm..." House grinned and began nibbling her neck. "What highlights are we talking about?"

"The Sears tower, Buckingham Fountain..."

"Is that the one from _Married with Children_?" he chuckled as he continued to nuzzle her neck, making her giggle.

"Yes, that's the one. There's also the Museum of Science which is definitely a must-see."

"We can go there tomorrow then. Science trumps a fountain anytime."

"Good. You'll love it. The place is huge. We can get a 3 day pass and take our time."

"It's that big?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should get a hotel room downtown and stay there," he suggested. "Mm..hotel sex is hot."

"We could do that, too. There's a lot to see down there. It would certainly be easier than coming home at the end of each day."

"How far is downtown from here?"

"Almost an hour."

"Then we should definitely do that. Might throw Cuddy off our scent too, but I doubt it. She's relentless."

Cameron sighed and rested her cheek against his chest as he pulled her closer. "It's like they say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone. But she had her shot." Then she thought about it. "Did she _really_ say she wished she didn't love you?"

House nodded. "Yup. Nice, huh?"

"More like mean. Who says that to a person?"

House shrugged and then rolled her onto her back with a surprise playful growl. "A self-centered bitch. But enough about her. I don't work for her anymore. We're done. I'm moving on and I hope she has the good sense to stay away and leave us alone. Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

Cameron burst into a fit of laughter, causing House to do the same. "You've seen that movie too many times, I think."

"Too many times. Now gimme some sugar, baby."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What's with the movie quotes tonight?"

"Hey, don't diss the prowess of Bruce Campbell."

"Somehow it doesn't sound quite as funny coming from you."

"Can't quit the accent," he pointed out as he drew invisible designs on her hip.

"I wouldn't want you to. I love it," she smiled up at him as she gently touched his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth and his other hand between her legs.

She literally purred and wrapped both her arms around his neck to pull him closer, initiating what would surely be round 5 of their lovemaking for the day.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

House and Cameron packed a few things, threw them into her car and headed into town. House made the hotel reservations the night before while she slept so he wanted it to be a surprise where they stayed downtown. There were a lot of nice places to choose from, but he decided on tried and true classic, right in the middle of all the action.

"The Hard Rock Hotel, House?" Cameron laughed as he pulled up.

"The other places looked so...pretentious," he replied with an amused air of snobbery.

After checking in, they took a cab to the Museum and decided to take it slow the first day. House didn't want to overdo it and ruin the whole weekend so they took their time seeing everything.

"I haven't been here in years," Cameron sighed as she leaned against a wall. "I forgot how big the place is."

"Wanna take a break?" House inquired, still holding onto her hand as he came closer. "Funny, I would've thought it would be you asking me that," he chuckled.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she smiled innocently. "A certain doctor had to have his way with me more than once."

House moved to stand in front of her as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her. "Tell the old goat to leave you alone next time."

"But he's a sexy old goat," she laughed as she pulled him in for a kiss, completely oblivious to the approaching couple.

"Oh look, honey," Judy Cameron whispered to her husband, David, as they saw an older man in what looked to be a very romantic lip lock.

"Lovely," David groaned as he rolled his eyes. "The man looks old enough to be her father. And I can't see her face but she kind of reminds me of our Allison."

"Allison's in New Jersey," Judy reminded him.

"Then she has a damn good clone of herself. Let's move closer."

"No," she held back her husband. "Leave them alone. I'm sure they don't want an audience."

"If they don't want an audience, they shouldn't be making out in a public place."

"They're obviously in love. Remember those days, David?" she asked him with a sweet smile, to which he looked down and smiled back. "Every day."

Of course, all they could see was the back of House, but when he stepped back, Judy and David both gasped in complete surprise.

"Allison?"

Cameron froze, and House had never seen that look in her eyes before. It was a mixture of shock and, dare he say it, fear?

"It's my parents," she whispered to him.

"Oh shit," House nearly groaned.

"Be nice!" she hissed as her parents got closer and she let go of his hands.

"What a nice surprise! I thought you were in New Jersey taking care of the brilliant doctor," Judy said cheerily. Then she looked up at House, who was considerably taller. "But it looks as though you brought him back with you."

"Looks like she's taking very good care of him, indeed," David muttered as he looked House up and down with contempt. The man didn't look much younger than himself and he instantly felt the need to protect his daughter from him. Even though he knew it was silly to feel that way.

"Mom, Dad, this is Dr. Gregory House," Cameron proudly introduced as she gently pushed House forward. "Greg, these are my parents, Judy and David."

"Pleased to meet you," House said, somewhat stiffly as he shook both their hands. "You should be very proud of Cam...err Allison. She's turned into a fine doctor."

Judy and David exchanged confused glances, and Cameron knew why. "You're British?" Judy asked him.

"No, I'm not."

"Greg had a bit of an accident. He hit his head and it caused him to develop an English accent. Which he might never come out of."

"How extraordinary," Judy said in wonder. "You hear about this kind of thing on the news but never think it can actually happen to someone you know."

"You speak it like a native," David volunteered, and it was true. House's accent could convince anyone he was a born and bred Englishman.

"So they tell me," House sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't hear it myself. To me, my voice sounds normal."

"Amazing."

"Strange."

Cameron smiled at her parents. "Did you just get here?"

"No, we were actually going to have some lunch. Why don't you join us? Gregory?"

House blinked at the woman, not being used to anyone calling him by his first name unless it was his mother. It was a little unsettling to say the least.

"Sounds good."

"We know the perfect place," David told them. "Let's go. I'm starving."

House and Cameron followed along behind them. He had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Wilson groaned as a loud banging awoke him. Pushing back the covers, he staggered to the door of his hotel room and wrenched it open.

"We have to convince House to come back to Princeton," Cuddy told him as she pushed past him and entered his room.

"Of course we do," Wilson replied, closing the door and rubbing the side of his face.

"This thing with Cameron is just sexual and he'll realize that," Cuddy continued. "He belongs in Princeton. He needs to stay where we can keep an eye on him."

Wilson shuffled over to the bed and sat down. "Why?"

"You know how he is. Cameron won't tell him no so who knows what insane things he'll do. He could end up back on the Vicodin."

"I can't see Cameron standing aside and doing nothing while he runs wild through Chicago taking huge quantities of Vicodin," Wilson told her.

"She doesn't know how to control him," Cuddy told him. "We do."

"Maybe that's the problem," Wilson replied thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why he's drawn to Cameron."

Cuddy folded her arms and looked at him sceptically.

"Maybe he doesn't want someone who is going to control him. Maybe, just maybe, he wants someone who is going to accept him and support him. The way Cameron does," Wilson said.

"No," Cuddy told him. "He needs to come back with us."

"I think he loves her," Wilson said. "But for so long he didn't think he could possibly have a relationship with her. Now he realizes he can."

"No. He and I were happy until he read that damn article," Cuddy countered.

Wilson got up and moved to stand in front of her. "Foreman got a Christmas card from Cameron. Apparently it's some sort of joke between them. House found out about it and asked me if I had gotten one from her. He was obsessed with that card. I tried to tell him that she had moved on and that she was happy. Then I got the medical journal with her article in it. I wanted to show him that she had moved on. The thing is, he hadn't moved on from her. The whole time he was with you, he thought about her; asked about her; talked about her."

"No," Cuddy repeated. "She's half his age. She's—"

"In love with him," Wilson finished for her. "She always has been."

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"He wants to stay with her," Wilson said softly. "You have to let him go."

"No," Cuddy told him. "I waited over twenty years for him to make up his damn mind about me. I am not giving up."

"Lisa," Wilson began.

"No!"

He watched as she paced around his room. "Let's get packed up. We can have lunch downtown before our flight leaves," he told her gently.

"I'll go to lunch but we aren't leaving without House," she informed him. She strode to the door and left, slamming it behind her.

Wilson shook his head and started to get dressed.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

The restaurant was crowded and they had to wait for a table. As they waited, Wilson glanced around at the other patrons. He spotted House and Cameron with an older couple. Glancing at Cuddy, he wondered how he could get her out without her seeing them.

"House!" she called out.

"Shit," Wilson muttered as he followed her to the table where House and Cameron sat.

Wilson arrived just as Cuddy was launching into a tirade against Cameron.

"He has a head injury and you're dragging him around the city?" she asked Cameron.

"_He_ wanted to go out," House told her archly.

"You should be resting," Cuddy told him. "This is exactly why you should come back with me. I can take care of you."

House rolled his eyes and Wilson took Cuddy's arm. "Let's go see if our table is ready," he told her.

"Who are you?" the older man asked.

"I'm terribly sorry," Wilson told him. "We're leaving."

"He is just using you," Cuddy told Cameron as Wilson pulled her away.

"What the hell was that?" he asked when he got her to the entrance of the restaurant. "Do you see how insane you're acting?"

"I'm not the one endangering House," she told him.

The hostess approached them. "Your table is ready, Doctor Wilson," she told him with a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you," Wilson told her. He turned to Cuddy. "Let's eat and then go back to the hotel and pack."

"I'm not leaving," she told him as she followed the hostess to their table. "Not without House."

Wilson sighed and followed her.

* * *

_**A/N: Tee hee. There be trouble brewin' :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cuddy was seated and had a clear view of House and Cameron. They were seated across from one another, next to her parents. She could only see the back of Cameron's head but she could see House clearly and he could obviously see her but chose not to look in her direction.

"Would you like to go to another restaurant, Greg?" Judy inquired, being able to see the daggers that Cuddy was shooting his way.

"No, it's fine. Dr. Cuddy has a hard time letting go of things."

"So you were with her?" David asked him.

"Yes. For a time. Until your daughter's brilliant article managed to capture my attention once again," he said, smiling at Cameron while she blushed. "I realized I've been with the wrong woman and then after I hit my head...she was the only person I wanted to be with me."

David looked at his daughter. "And you feel the same way, do you?"

"Yes, Dad. I wouldn't have brought House back with me if I didn't think there might be a chance for us. He wanted to come back with me."

"And this woman...this..Dr. Cuddy..."

"She's my former boss. We went to college together and we've been friends ever since until..."

He glanced at Cuddy and saw a fire in her eyes that almost made him uneasy. She was going to blow, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"So now that you're here, and you're not working, how do you plan to support yourself, and my daughter?"

"Dad!" Cameron said, sharply.

"It's okay, Cameron," House assured her as he patted her hand. "Your dad has the right to ask these questions."  
"And I expect you to answer them," David nodded.

"David!" Judy whispered harshly. "It's none of our business."

"She's our daughter. That makes it our business."

"Daaaad," Cameron whined. "Leave him alone already. He just got into town and he's on vacation. Let him figure it out."

"What if he doesn't figure it out? What if his whole plan is just to sponge off of you for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not exactly destitute, Dave," House snarked back. "I drive a 20 year old car and I've been living in the same apartment for 10 years. I have a very healthy bank account and an investment account. Trust me, it's not your daughter's money I'm after."

Cameron kicked his good leg under the table and he grimaced.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was stewing at their table while Wilson tried endlessly to distract her to no avail.

"Think about it, Lisa," he said, trying to reason with her. "Why do you want him back so badly?"

"Are you serious? I've wanted House for 20 years! I finally got him and then that little bitch pulls the rug out from under me."

"You can't steal someone away who doesn't want to be stolen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if House really loved you, not even Cameron could take him away. Since House left so willingly, that should be a clear indication that he was never yours to begin with. No matter how much history you two might have."

"I thought you were on my side," she hissed.

"I'm not on either side. I'm just stating a fact. You know what they say. If you love someone, let them go and if they come back to you then it was meant to be."

"Yeah, and House did come back," she pointed out.

"And now he's gone again. He loves Cameron, Lisa. Can't you just leave him alone and let him have some peace?"

"If he really loves her then he'd say it."

"Did he say it to you?"

She thought back as hard as she could, but she could honestly not remember him ever saying those three words to her.

"I rest my case," Wilson sighed as their meals came. "Now eat, and then we're out of here. House is staying. He's not coming back to Princeton and I'm not doing your bidding anymore. I'm done."

Cuddy merely picked at her salad as she cast death glares at House the entire time, which he clearly ignored, making her short fuse even shorter.

When their meal was over, she noticed House and Cameron's parents getting up to leave as well and House's hand naturally reach for Cameron's, their fingers interlacing. She remembered him holding her hand the same way the night she first told him she loved him. He had kissed her but hadn't told her that he loved her. She'd honestly believed House just didn't say those words. He did romantic things to show his love but he didn't say the words. There was no way he said them to Cameron. Their relationship was purely sexual. It had to be. Cuddy knew firsthand what an amazing lover House was. Tossing her napkin on the table, she followed House, Cameron and her parents out of the restaurant. She was dimly aware of Wilson calling for her to wait. She caught up with them in the parking lot.

"Has he said it?' she demanded as she grabbed Cameron's arm.

Cameron frowned at her and pulled away. Mr. And Mrs. Cameron stared at Cuddy in shock.

"Said what?" Cameron asked annoyance sharpening her voice.

"That he loves you," Cuddy persisted. "Has he said that he loves you?"

Before Cameron could answer, House grabbed Cuddy's arm and pulled her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled as he dragged her away from Cameron and her parents. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he released her.

"Did you tell her that you love her?" Cuddy whispered.

"Yes," he hissed softly. "I told her yesterday. Right before we had mind blowing sex on her kitchen floor. Now go back to Princeton. I'm not coming back with you. I'm staying with Cameron. I love her."

Cuddy shook her head and closed her eyes. "No. You can't. We belong together."

"Get a grip on yourself, Cuddy," he told her quietly, glancing over at Cameron and her parents. "We tried to make a relationship work and we couldn't."

She gripped his shirt. "No," she said desperation tingeing her voice. "We just need more time together. I love you. We can get past this little thing you had with Cameron."

He shook his head and looked to his left. "Take her home, Wilson."

She tightened her grip on his shirt. "You can't love her. I waited over twenty years. You can't love her."

House uncurled her fingers from his shirt and looked at her with disgust. "Go home to your daughter."

Wilson gently took her arm and held her back as House walked away. She watched as he joined Cameron and her parents. Cameron looked up at him and said something, worry creasing her brow. Jealousy stabbed through Cuddy as House leaned down and kissed Cameron, wrapping his arm around her.

"Let's go," Wilson told her.

"This isn't over. I am not going to let her win," Cuddy told him.

"It is for me," Wilson told her. "You can stay if you want but I'm going home. I'm done."

He walked away, leaving Cuddy standing alone in the parking lot.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews on this story. We're thrilled you guys are still enjoying it. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"While you're in town, you must come for dinner one night," Judy said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"If you're as good a cook as your daughter, count me in," House nodded, still trying to calm down after Cuddy's scene. He was relieved when Wilson managed to get her away from them and he tried not to look at Cameron. He knew how upset she was over that, and he planned to make it up to her. As many times as needed.

"Greg's a pretty good cook in his own right," Cameron said with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well then maybe you could be my assistant," Judy teased.

"Or you could be mine," House flirted back, causing David to scowl and Cameron to groan.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay Mom? I want to show Greg a couple more things in the museum."

"That's fine, Allison. You two enjoy the rest of your day. It was lovely meeting you, Greg," Judy smiled as she took his hand in both of hers and squeezed warmly. David simply nodded to him and they went on their way, leaving the couple alone in the parking lot.

"What. The. Fuck!" Cameron almost shrieked once her parents were out of ear shot. "Has Cuddy gone completely batshit?"

"What can I say? I'm a catch," House chuckled, but it earned him a slap to the chest which was harder than he expected. "Hey!"

"Do you think this is funny? That Cuddy is stalking you? What's she going to do next? Hire a hit man to kill me because you know how the cliché goes, if she can't have you, no one can!"

"Cameron, relax. Nobody is coming after you. Cuddy is just hurt and upset. She had me, and she blew it. If she tried a little harder then who knows? It might've worked out. If I was happier, I wouldn't have tried to contact you. Cuddy and I are done. You know it, I know it, hell, even Wilson knows it. Sooner or later, Cuddy will learn to accept it. And I have no intention of going back to Princeton."

"What are you going to do then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't thought much about it. It's not like I have to work. Not right away. I wasn't lying when I told your parents that I have money. I could retire right now if I wanted to. But I can't. I'm not ready to just walk away from the medicine. Not yet. Let's just take things slow and see what happens. Okay?"

Cameron smiled up at him and gently touched his chest. "Sorry I hit you."

House smirked. "You can hit pretty hard...for a girl."

"Thanks."

They returned to the museum and spent the rest of the afternoon there until they returned to the hotel and decided to order room service.

"How's your leg?" she asked him, looking concerned. He was certainly moving a lot slower.

"It's okay."

"Want me to run you a hot bath?"

"Mmm," he grinned as he pulled her into his arms. "Only if you have one with me."

"We'll see."

She slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom. House sank down on the bed and massaged his leg. Pulling his ibuprofen out of his pocket, he dry swallowed a couple. He could hear the water running and smiled; so much for Cuddy's assertion that Cameron didn't take care of him.

"Bath's ready!" she called out.

House limped quickly into the bathroom and was disappointed to see that Cameron was still dressed.

"You're supposed to be naked," he commented.

"The bath is for you. To help you relax," she told him.

"Seeing you naked _is_ relaxing."

Cameron laughed and walked past him, brushing her hand across his chest. "I'll order dinner," she told him.

"I expect you to be naked at some point!" he called out.

He stripped his clothes off and sank into the hot water with a sigh. Leaning back, he closed his eyes. The heat and the ibuprofen helped dull the pain in his leg. He was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he heard room service arrive with their dinner. He washed quickly and pushed himself up. Pulling the plug in the tub, he stepped out and dried quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist. Cameron was closing the door when he entered the room.

"Steak?" he asked sniffing appreciatively.

She nodded and they sat down to eat. He watched her as they ate. She concentrated on her food and wore a look of worry.

"She'll go home," he told her.

"What if she doesn't?"

House sighed and looked around. He went into the bathroom and got his phone. After he made his call, he returned to finish his steak.

"I called the hospital chairman. She'll go home," he told her.

"I don't want her to lose her job," she said with concern.

House looked at her in surprise. "She should. She's on the train to Crazy Town. Ding ding! Next stop, Mayfield. You were worried about her taking out a hit on you and now you're worried about her losing her job?" he asked, shaking his head in wonder.

"I had time to calm down and think."

"And?"

"She loves you. Or at least she thinks she does. And she doesn't take losing very well."

"Well, I admit I am quite the stud and she will no longer be getting any visits from Little Greg, but she has gone off the rails. She needs to be reined back in."

Cameron put her fork down and laughed. "Well, you are quite the stud, that's true and being denied access to Little Greg is enough to send any woman over the edge."

House smirked and stood up. "Exactly. Now, get naked and get in the bed."

"Let me put the plates out in the hall first," she told him.

House rolled his eyes. "Is this how our life is going to be? You cleaning up rather than getting naked?"

"Yes," she told him as she gathered up the plates, glasses and utensils. She put them on the table the server brought them in on and rolled it out into the hallway. As she closed the door, House pinned her against it and kissed her.

"Naked now," he whispered.

Pulling her shirt over her head, he tossed it over his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You're perfect. You know that, right?" he asked.

"I'm glad you think so," she told him, kissing his neck.

He unhooked her bra and slid it from her. "Perfect breasts," he said, lowering his head to press kisses against them. "I love this mole," he told her, flicking his tongue against the mole above her left breast.

She maneuvered them over to the bed and pushed him back onto it. Stripping off her jeans and panties, she tossed them on the floor and then pulled his towel off.

"You are the one who's perfect," she told him as she straddled his hips.

He shook his head and looked away. "I'm not. I'm far from perfect."

Leaning down, she took his face in her hands. "You are perfect to me. Perfect in every way. I wouldn't change one thing about you," she said looking into his clear blue eyes.

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers. "You wouldn't, would you?"

She shook her head and leaned down to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. "I love you exactly the way you are," she whispered against his mouth.

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her as he began to explore her body with his hands. She stroked his skin and ran her hands over his chest as he continued to kiss her. They took their time, slowly kissing and touching each other. Finally, Cameron pushed him onto his back and grabbed a condom. She kissed his hip as she rolled it on him. Taking him in her hand, she guided him into her, sighing as he filled her. She braced her hands on his chest and began to move, slowly at first and then faster. Soon, she was crying out his name as she climaxed. He stroked his hand over her back, supporting her as she writhed on him. Then he gasped and moaned as his own climax crashed over him. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell against him. She pulled the covers up over them and curled up against him.

As they lay together, House stroked her arm. "You're the only person besides my mother who doesn't want to change me," he told her.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she said drowsily.

He pulled her closer into his arms and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For accepting me as I am."

She draped her arm across him. "I love you. That means accepting you."

"Exactly," he told her.

Wrapped in each others arms, they slept.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

"Dr. Cuddy," the male voice on the other end was cross and harsh, making Cuddy stop dead in her tracks. It was the chairman of the board, and he did not sound happy. But then, he never did.

"Dr. Benson. I..I...What a pleasant surprise."

"Save the idle chit-chat for someone else. I have Dr. House's letter of resignation sitting here in front of me and a contract for Dr. Eric Foreman to lead the Diagnostics Department. It's been brought to my attention that you've been harassing Dr. House and demanding that he come back to Princeton. Is that correct?"

"Well his reasons for leaving were not exactly-"

"His reasons for leaving are valid and none of your business. He quit, and if you want to keep your job here as Dean of Medicine, I suggest you come back here as soon as possible. I have several overly qualified Doctors lined up and eager to take your place. Because clearly, Dr. House's personal life is more important to you than the welfare of this hospital. You left without telling anyone where you were going. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I beg your pardon, Doctor, but I-"

"If you're not back here, in your office by 9 a.m. consider yourself replaced. That's all." The line went dead and Cuddy sighed with resignation. She hailed a cab back to the hotel, got her stuff together and took the next flight home.

* * *

_**A/N: Aww gee...Cuddy's going home. Too bad, so sad, BUH-BYE ;)** **We're thrilled how much you guys are enjoying this! Your reviews make us SQUEEEE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The weekend ended too soon for House and Cameron and they found themselves back at her apartment after three days of sex and painting the town red.

"Home at last!" Cameron groaned as she collapsed on the couch with a dramatic flair.

"We definitely have to do that again," House chuckled as he watched her close her eyes. "Except without the crazy stalker Cuddy parts."

"You're telling me. That ruined my weekend. As much fun as we had, I felt..."

"I know. But she's back in Princeton and Benson assured me that if she even thinks about taking off again without telling anyone, she's done. She loves that hospital too much to let that happen. It's her baby."

"Who lost its biggest asset," she pointed out. She looked at House and he didn't like the worried expression on her face. "If you wanted to go back I'd understand."

"Are you kidding? After that crap she pulled? Following us here, making a scene at the restaurant and implying that you're not taking proper care of me? That's bullshit. I've been thinking about calling it quits for months now. She just gave me the ammo to do it. Do you think I could work with her after this? Not a chance. She'd make my life a living hell. I just hope Wilson continues to keep an eye on her."

"Me too."

HOUSEMD+HOUSEMD+HOUSEMD

The phone rang mid-morning the next day, waking the sleeping lovers. Without thinking, House reached for the handset and answered it. "Cameron's Den of Desires. How can we be of service?"

There was a woman's laughter on the other end. "Is that you, Greg?"

_Oh shit!_ House blinked once and wiped his eyes. "Yes."

"It's Judy. Is my daughter there?"

"Yeah she's right here..."

"Is she asleep?"

"Yep."

"Don't wake her then. I just called to invite you both for dinner. That is if you don't already have plans."

"When?"

"Tonight. Six O'clock?"

"Sure. We'll be there."

"Great. See you then."

House hung up and fell back against the pillows, hoping to catch another hour of sleep.

Cameron rolled over to find House's side of the bed empty and the smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen. Throwing on his T-shirt that was on the floor, she padded down the hall and saw him leaning against the counter waiting for the machine to finish.

"A watched coffee pot never perks," she giggled.

"It better if it knows what's good for it."

"Who was on the phone earlier? I heard it ring. Did you answer?"

House nodded as he poured coffee into two cups. "Only because I didn't want it wake you. It was your mom inviting us to dinner tonight. I said we'd be there. Unless you had _other_ plans for us," he grinned.

Cameron grinned back at him as she poured cream into her coffee and stirred. "I didn't actually, so that's fine."

"I'll get to see the room you had growing up," House grinned. "I'll bet it's all girly with pink frilly things."

Cameron giggled. "You might be surprised."

"I'll bet you even had one of those princess canopy beds...actually that could be hot. Need to attach the handcuffs to something..."

Cameron squealed as he swept her into his arms and placed kisses all over her neck. "Gregory House, if you give me a hickey before we go to my parents, I swear to God..."

"You'll handcuff _me_ to the bed and punish me?" his eyes wide with childlike excitement. "I could get into that. Of course if your dad happened to catch us in such a compromising position that could be bad for me. But what a way to go!"

"House...listen to me," she demanded, trying to be serious as possible. However when he turned those blue eyes on her, she was completely powerless.

"I'm listening."

"There will be no hickies, and no handcuffs. There will also be no groping or any other public display of affection in front of my parents. Got it?"

"Awww Mommm," he whined but continued to kiss her neck in such a way that she found herself getting very hot all over again. "You can't resist me, Cameron."

"Try me."

"Oh I will."

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Early morning sunlight flooded House's office. Cuddy stood in the doorway and looked around at all his things. His Eames lounger, his posters, all the little knickknacks and books he'd collected over the years that reflected his personality. She walked slowly into the room. Charts and letters littered his desk. She flipped through a few and then sank down in his chair. Reaching out, she picked up his oversized tennis ball. She rolled it in her hands and thought of all the times she had come in to find him lounging in his chair. She remembered the way his bright blue eyes would scan her, taking in every detail of her appearance. There had been a time when his eyes had gleamed with desire when he looked at her. Now he was looking at Cameron that way. She put the ball down on his desk and turned to open a drawer. There had to be something that would help her win him back. She pulled out medical journals, several porn magazines and an expandable folder. She tossed the journals and the magazines on the floor. Holding the expandable folder in her lap, she began to sort through the contents. She pulled out a birthday card. Opening it, she felt her blood pressure begin to rise. It was from Cameron. Tossing it on the floor, she pulled out a neatly bound set of papers. It was the article Cameron wrote about one of House's patients, the little girl they did the live autopsy on; the article Cameron accused Foreman of stealing. She resisted the urge to tear the paper into tiny pieces. Instead she dropped it on the floor with everything else. Finally, she pulled out a picture of House and Cameron from a Christmas party. Cuddy remembered that particular party. It was during Cameron's first year with House. He had his arm draped around her shoulders and a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Cameron stood beside him with a shy smile on her face; Cuddy's fist clenched around the picture, creasing it.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

Her head jerked up. He stood in the doorway with several boxes in his arms.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked moving forward and dropping the boxes on the floor.

"Why do you have boxes?" she countered.

Wilson put his hands on his hips and sighed. "House called and asked me to pack up his stuff."

Cuddy shook her head. "No. He's going to come back. He belongs here."

"Foreman has been made the head of Diagnostics. House is staying in Chicago with Cameron," Wilson told her.

She threw the picture on the floor and stood up. "He's coming back," she informed him as she walked past him.

Wilson shook his head and picked up a box. He sat down at House's desk and looked at the mess. Leaning down, he picked up the picture and smoothed it out. He put it back in the expandable file with the card and Cameron's paper. He dropped them in the box and began to sort through the rest of House's things.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Cuddy...has issues with letting go. Oh well :) We're going to be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters. But of course, it will have a happy ending :) So sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride :) We love you guys!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: And now for something completely different...**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Cuddy sat in her office. She'd closed all the blinds, turned off all the lights and told her assistant not to allow anyone in. Sunlight filtered into the room but did little to dispel the darkness. She stared at her desk. She remembered when she realized House had gotten her old desk from medical school. She felt like they might have a chance at real happiness. Then Cameron had to come along and ruin everything with her blonde hair and her perfect body. Cuddy knew that House was just using Cameron for sex. There was no way he was in love with her. He loved Cuddy. He had to. They had so much history. He barely knew Cameron.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in her outer office. She stood up and crossed to her door. Flinging it open, she stared at Chase and her assistant.

"I told you that I don't want to be disturbed. What part of that didn't you understand?" she spat at her assistant.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cuddy," the young woman told her. "But Doctor Chase is being very insistent."

Chase pushed past Cuddy and entered her office. Cuddy sighed and closed her door.

"What do you want Chase?" she asked as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

"You saw House and Allison?" he asked as he paced around her office.

"Yes."

"Is it true that he told her he loves her?"

"You've been talking to Wilson, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. He said House told Allison that he loves her. Is it true?"

Cuddy looked down at her desk. She arranged some of the papers. "He told her that but he's just using her for sex," she said finally.

"No," Chase told her. "House never says that unless he means it." He sank down on the couch. "She finally got what she wanted. She got House and he loves her."

"No!" Cuddy shouted slamming her hand on her desk. She stood up and strode over to the couch. "He is using her for sex."

Chase leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "House wouldn't do that to her. He's always had a thing for her."

"Stop saying that! He doesn't love her. He can't!"

Chase looked up at her. "We have to accept the fact that they've moved on. If he told her he loves her, then it's over."

Cuddy shook her head. "No. He loves me. He got my desk from med school," she told him pointing to the desk. "He got me that cappuccino machine. We were good together. He took me places on our first date that had significance to our past. He loves me. He always has."

Chase stood and looked at her with compassion. "Maybe at one time he wanted to be with you, but he loves Allison. I think he always has."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I broke off my engagement with Lucas for him. I ignored my daughter to be with him. He loves me; not her. He has to."

Chase put his arms around her and stroked her back. She leaned into him and sobbed softly.

"I wanted Allison more than I've ever wanted any other woman. But she always wanted House," Chase told her. "There was always something between them."

He pulled back and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him and he kissed her cheek. Her eyes locked with his. Slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her. She responded hungrily and Chase slid his tongue into her mouth. Her hands fumbled with the knot on his tie as she loosened it and pulled it over his head. Pulling him down for another kiss, she swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He slid his hands beneath her sweater and pulled it over her head. They continued to kiss each other with a hunger and urgency that surprised both of them. She clawed at him as he stripped her skirt from her. He kissed and bit her neck as she removed his trousers. Once they were both naked, he pushed her down on the couch and plunged into her with a swift thrust of his hips. Cuddy gasped as he pounded into her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she urged him deeper. With a soft moan, her eyes rolled back in her head and she jerked up against him as she climaxed. Burying his face in the damp curve of her neck, he groaned as his own orgasm shook him. He collapsed on top of her, panting. After a few minutes, he got up. Silently, he handed her clothes to her before getting dressed himself. Once she was dressed again, she smoothed her hair. Chase tucked his shirt in and knotted his tie. He looked at her and she closed the space between them. Slipping her hand around the back of his neck, she kissed him.

"You should go," she said softly.

He nodded. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her again. With a sigh, he released her and left.

Cuddy walked slowly back to her desk and sat down. Reaching for her phone, she began to dial.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

Cameron parked her car in her parent's driveway and turned to look at House. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

House simply smiled back at her. "If I'm a good boy do I get a reward?"

"No."

"Then what incentive is there for me to behave?" he shrugged and got out of the car. "Are you coming? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Cameron sighed as she locked the car and followed House to the front door. She went to ring the doorbell but he stopped her. "You ring the doorbell to your parents house?"

"Yes, it's the polite thing to do. You don't just walk in."

"You lived in this house for how many years? I've never rung the doorbell at my mother's house. You don't have to if you've lived there."

"Just ring the doorbell, House."

He used the tip of his cane to hit the button and stood behind her. When he heard someone coming to answer, he reached over and squeezed Cameron's ass, making her yelp when her father opened the door.

"Something wrong?" he asked his daughter as he opened the door wider to let them in.

"No, damn mosquitoes," she said as she waved her hand to swat the invisible bugs, and gave House a wicked glare. It was going to be a long evening.

"Are you a Scotch drinker, Greg?" David inquired as he led them into the living room.

"Absolutely. Set me up."

"For yourself, Allison?"

"I'll have some of Mom's wine. I'm assuming she's in the kitchen."

"Yep. And yes, she's drinking wine."

Cameron made her way into the kitchen to help her Mom with dinner while House and David sat in the living room. "You play the piano?" House asked him.

"No, Judy does sometimes, and Allison used to. Do you play?"

"Yeah. I have a piano at home."

David sat forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees as he looked at House seriously.

_Oh, here it comes_, thought House as he braced himself for the Board of Inquiry.

"Just what are your intentions toward Allison? I know you worked together for a long time, and then she left. What do you think the real reason was for her to come back to you?"

"My charm. That and she apparently loves me, although between you and me, I can't think why. But she does."

"And you love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"It hasn't come up. Technically we've only officially been dating for a couple of weeks. It's kind of early for that discussion, don't you think?"

"But how do you plan on supporting her if that decision does come into play?"

"She's a brilliant doctor and head of her own department. She won't exactly be a burden. And I wasn't lying the other day when I said I had money. I could retire tomorrow and live very comfortably for the rest of my life without your daughter's help."

"I see. Are you going to stay in Chicago then?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. I have no reason to go back to Princeton."

"What about this...Dr. Cuddy?"

House waved his hand in an air of dismissal. "We were together for several months. It's run its course. We're done."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"She has issues with letting go. Besides, she has a kid and I'm not a kid kinda guy."

"What if Allison wants kids? You don't think that's being unfair to her?"

"Again, we haven't talked about it and it's too soon. I'm not touching that conversation."

"What conversation?" Cameron asked as she came into the room with a half empty glass of wine.

"Your daddy wants to know if you want kids."

Cameron rolled her eyes and groaned. "Daaaad. Leave him alone. We've only been together for a couple of weeks. Don't scare him off." She glanced at House and smiled. "I've waited for seven years for this man. He's what I want."

"What was Robert Chase then? A passing fancy?"

"She married him to get over me," House chuckled. "Didn't work, obviously. Of course I can't blame her for leaving. He did kill a man."

David's eyes widened and Cameron groaned as she downed the rest of her wine in a couple of large gulps. "I need another drink..."

"I'll get it," House said and got up, taking her glass. However, before he did, he leaned over and kissed her unexpectedly before grinning at David and sauntering into the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this?" David asked her.

"Yes. He's what I want. Leave him alone."

"He said he's not crazy about kids."

"He lies. He's great with kids, he just can't admit it. Please Dad..stop giving him the third degree. I'm happy. Can't you let me enjoy it?"

Meanwhile, House was pouring Cameron another glass of wine while her mother came at him with her own version of the third degree.

"Do you love her, Greg? I mean, really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you about that. It's not a term I use lightly."

"How long have you been in love with her?"

"I honestly don't know. I've always had a soft spot for her and I can't deny I was crushed when she told me she was marrying Chase. But she did, and I let her go, because that's what you do when..."

"You love someone," Judy finished for him, smiling like she was going to cry.

House shrugged and then tried to change the subject. "Whatever you're cooking smells amazing."

"Manicotti."

"Can't wait."

They sat around the small dining table; House and Cameron were seated next to each other across from her parents. The first chance House got, he placed his hand on her thigh under the long table cloth and squeezed gently.

They made idle chit-chat while they ate and Cameron promised to give him a tour of the Cameron home after dinner. House was relieved that it was a single level, but it was large. He was looking forward to exploring every nook and cranny; or rather, exploring Cameron in every nook and cranny. The idea brought a devilish smile to his face which Cameron saw, and lightly kicked him under the table.

"Behave," she whispered.

"Impossible," he whispered back and gave her that smile which sent electric pulses to her core. Damn, she was in trouble.

Once they finished dinner, David went to the kitchen to make the coffee while Judy put the finishing touches on dessert. Cameron excused herself to use the washroom and House sat quietly, but not for long.

When Cameron emerged from the guest bathroom, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her into the laundry room. House pushed her up against the door and kissed her hard while she moaned into his mouth.

"House..we can't...not here..."

"I know..I just wanted some time alone with you. Even if it is only two minutes. Your parents are in the kitchen."

Cameron couldn't think of any argument to that so she continued to let him kiss her, thinking about all the things he could do to her later. But that just made her want him even more and she was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Let's just go have our dessert, and then I'll show you the rest of the house."

House rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine."

* * *

_**A/N: Still with us? :) More fun to come at the Cameron residence so stay tuned! And thanks to all who are reading and reviewing this story. It makes us SQUEEE like little girls! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this...real life took a front seat...my sister was here but now she's back home in sunny Montreal. So I have time to post again :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

House and a very flushed Cameron returned to the dinner table just in time to have coffee and then dessert.

"You look a little flushed, are you feeling okay?" Judy inquired of her daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little warm."

"There's a storm coming," David said. "It's getting muggy outside and it's already heating the house up."

"You have no idea," House mumbled, earning a kick to his good leg by Cameron under the table.

"If there's a storm, I don't want you driving home in it. You know how bad they can be at this time of year."

"Mom..."

"You always have your bedroom here, Allison," her mother reminded her. "And we have a guest room for Greg as well."

House looked pointedly at Cameron who was blushing even more, if that was possible.

"I'm game," he said cheerily, plotting even more naughtiness for later. Cameron could see the wheels turning in his head and groaned. She knew she wasn't going to win that battle and surrendering was her only option.

"Fine."

"David tells me you play the piano," Judy said to Greg as she handed him his dessert.

"A little."

"Don't let him fool you, Mom. He plays beautifully," Cameron grinned at House, earning a wicked glare from him.

"Will you play for us later?"

Cameron smiled knowingly at House and watched him squirm. She knew he didn't like to play for an audience so she was curious as to whether he'd cave.

"We'll see. Your daughter promised me the grand tour of this place."

"It better be a short tour," David grumbled.

"Not if I have my way," House whispered under his breath as he squeezed Cameron's knee under the table.

Dessert was enjoyed in a comfortable silence, and Cameron decided to give House the tour she promised him. Having already seen the laundry room, she decided to skip that part and showed him the solarium out back. It was getting dark outside but it was warm from the sun beating in through the glass windows all day.

"I can just see you curled up in one of those chairs with your nose buried in a medical book," House chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's scary how well you know me," she smiled up at him and raised herself up to kiss him softly. Their kisses turned more passionate until they eventually had to break for air. "Come on. We can't be too much longer before Dad comes looking for us. You don't want to miss the après-dinner Scotch, do you?"

"I still haven't seen all the rooms," he grinned as he followed her out of the solarium and down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. House wasted no time pushing her inside and backing her up against the closed door as his hand slipped into her jeans.

"House..." she groaned as he stroked her through the lace underwear she had on and unzipped her pants to give his hand more room. "Unnghh..."

"Mmm you're so wet for me already," he whispered as he nipped her ear and ground his hips against hers, showing her how hard he was. He kissed her deeply, their lips crashing together and their tongues doing their now familiar dance, exploring and teasing the other until they had to come up for air.

"We can't..."

"I know..just getting you warmed up for later."He stepped back and zipped her jeans up. "Come on, _Allison_," he grinned at the unfamiliar usage of her first name. It sounded foreign to him and he realized he really preferred to call her Cameron. It felt right. Natural. She would always be _his_ Cameron.

David offered House another Scotch on the condition that he play for them and he surprised Cameron by agreeing.

"You're in sooooo much trouble," he whispered in her ear before getting up from the table and slowly making his way to the piano. With Cameron sitting close by, and her parents across the room, he began to play some classical Scott Joplin. After another long swig of Scotch, he moved to some jazz and finished off with some Beethoven, earning a very boisterous applause from Cameron and her parents. By then, Cameron had moved to sit next to him on the piano bench and gave him a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Still going to punish me?" she whispered.

"Later."

It was getting late, the lights flickered periodically as the Cameron's and House chatted until after 10pm.

"Well, unlike the two of you, I have to work in the morning so I'm turning in," David sighed as he got up. "Goodnight."

"G'night Dad."

Judy showed Greg the guest room and got him a few towels in case he decided he might want a shower in the morning. Once she bid them goodnight, she retired as well, leaving House and Cameron alone in the guest bedroom they were in earlier.

"So, your place or mine?" he asked with a lecherous grin. "Come to think of it, we never did get around to seeing your bedroom. Trying to hide something? Pink, frilly things, perhaps?" he chuckled, making Cameron roll her eyes. "If you hadn't backed me in here and molested me, I would've had time to show you. But we had to get back to dessert or my Dad would've come looking for us, and trust me, you do not want him to catch you with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar."

He followed Cameron across the hall and into the large bedroom that was at the front of the house. He was surprised by what he saw. If the shelves of books weren't a surprise, the giant Motley Crue poster of the Dr. Feelgood album on the wall made him do a double take.

"You like the Crue?"

Cameron laughed. "When I decided to go to medical school, a friend found me that poster and we thought it was kind of fitting. So I kept it."

He looked at her bed. It was a double, with a simple blue duvet comforter on it. There were no frills, or anything pink to be found anywhere in the room.

"Are you sure you didn't call your mom before we came and told her to put the pink frilly bedspread away? Or maybe this is just another guest bedroom and your actual bedroom is somewhere else..." he teased.

Cameron laughed as she slid her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck. "Nope. Nothing sinister here. This is my room. See my CD collection? The girly books and magazines on the side table?"

House glanced around, and then back at her. "All I see is the bed...which looks very inviting right about now," he said as he began to limp towards it, making her step backwards until she hit the side of the mattress and fell on it. Before she could protest, House had climbed on top of her and was kissing her in a way that showed he meant business. His lips felt softer than usual and his hands moved very slowly, exploring every inch of her.

"House..." she whispered when she could. "The door...it's open..."

"And your parents are in their bedroom," he pointed out as he quickly got her shirt open and slid his hand over one breast, causing her breath to hitch.

"House...please..." she pleaded.

He groaned and got up to close the door, and that's when he noticed the large poster of Albert Einstein on the back. That made him chuckle. "Einstein? Seriously?"

"Shut up and get over here!" she whispered harshly. He quickly began shedding his clothes on the way back to the bed where Cameron was doing the same thing.

"Did I say you could get undressed? That will cost you."

Cameron giggled softly as she pulled him down on top of her. "Oh?"

He still had his boxer shorts on but his erection was more than obvious as he rubbed it against her stomach playfully, making her moan into his mouth as he kissed her deeply. A chill ran through her and he stopped. "Cold?"

"Yeah. Let's get into bed."

"Your bed doesn't squeak I hope. Because the things I have in mind will not be conducive to a squeaking bed frame."

Cameron's head spun with the possibilities of what House was suggesting and she felt a fluttering in her core. "There's always the floor."

"Mm...It's hard, and...maybe even a little bit primal," he whispered in her ear. "Your legs will be wrapped tight around me as I thrust so deeply that it literally pushes you across the floor."

Cameron hardly noticed that as he was saying all that, she was willingly moving to sit down on the hardwood floor while House removed his boxer shorts and reached for a condom in his jeans pocket. His mouth fastened onto her neck and she gasped as his teeth roughly nipped and sucked at that one spot that drove her crazy. He ran his tongue over the bite to soothe it, all the while lowering her so she was lying flat on her back with her long hair fanned out around her. She looked like an angel.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he gently stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "And I do love you. In case you've had any doubts."

Cameron felt misty at his profession and shook her head. "Not one. Now, about that floor sex..."

House leaned down to kiss her, putting most of his weight on his left side as he pushed himself into her. She squeaked with surprise but he kept covering her mouth with his and she moaned loudly as he completely filled her.

"You'll never look at this room the same way again, will you?" House whispered as he began to move in and out of her in strong, deep strokes.

"N-No...Oh my God..."

"You've been a bad girl tonight," he growled, thrusting harder. "Teasing me...making me play the piano... What am I supposed to do with you?"

"House...I'm soo...close...I don't care..."

"Maybe I should stop..." he threatened and halted his movements, enjoying the look on her face as her eyes snapped open.

"You fucking better not!" she hissed.

"Mm..I love it when you talk dirty. Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier..."

"Shhh...my parents are just across the hall..."

"And I'm going to fuck their daughter on her bedroom floor until she screams."

That was her undoing and she completely lost it. She arched her back, forcing House to thrust deeply again, over and over, his thrusts roughly pushing her across the floor until she was leaning up against the wall. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he gave a few last thrusts until he came to his own shuddering climax. He kissed her face, her throat, her neck as they both collected themselves enough to get into bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, and then gathered his clothes and went to his own bedroom to sleep until morning.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

A loud banging awoke Chase. He stumbled from bed and made his way to the front door. Cuddy pushed past him and strode into the living room.

"I went to see Nolan. I called him first but he wouldn't tell me anything over the phone," she said as she began to pace around the living room. "So, I went to see him but he still wouldn't tell me anything. He kept talking about confidentiality. Like House has ever cared about that. Then I went to see Wilson but he said he's done; he won't help me. You know Cameron. You can help me."

Chase rubbed his eyes and sat on the arm of the couch. "I'm telling you. If House said he loves her then there's nothing we can do. She's always loved him," he told her wearily.

"This can't be how it ends. He's the hospital's greatest asset. I waited over twenty years for him. This can't be how it ends," she repeated.

Chase stood and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Leaning her head on his chest, she stared at the curtains covering the windows.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. "I'm so tired. Tired of everything."

Chase released her and took her hand. "Come on."

He led her into his bedroom. She stood in the center of the room as he pulled a t-shirt out of the dresser. He undressed her and slipped the shirt over her head before leading her to the bed.

"You can sleep here tonight," he told her. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't leave me," she said quietly. "I don't want to be alone."

"You sure?" he questioned.

She nodded and got into the bed. He circled around the bed and got in on the other side. Once he lay down, she pressed up against him, laying her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and settled beneath the covers.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"We get some sleep," Chase told her. "Then tomorrow we go to work. We go on."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can and you will," he assured her. "You're Lisa Cuddy. You can do anything."

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter folks...and an epilogue to tie everything up nice :) Thanks again for reviewing this story! We love you for it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Welp..this is the last chapter, kids. But there will be an epilogue coming shortly to tie everything all up. Thanks to all who've read this, reviewed, alerted, favorit-ed etc. We greatly appreciate it. You guys are awesome and we're thrilled that you enjoyed this! We had just as much fun writing it. And don't worry, I'm certain that **Hughville** and I will be working on another fic in the not too distant future. Oh yes!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Three weeks later..._

"You're quiet tonight," House said as they put away their dinner dishes and tidied up the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just...thinking." Her voice was soft, distant, and he had an idea of what she was thinking but he didn't push the issue. Whatever her mind was working on, she'd let him know in due time.

Once they finished unloading the dishwasher, they curled up in front of the TV and watched until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

"I have an early flight tomorrow so I'm going to bed," he sighed as he pushed himself up off the couch with his cane.

Cameron followed close behind but was silent until she climbed into bed and curled up next to him.

"Why do you have to go back? Can't you just do all that stuff from here online?" she said quietly as she stroked the hairs on his chest.

"I have to be there in person to sign some stuff for my apartment. My virtual signature isn't enough, it needs to be notarized and the lawyer can't make it out here to do it in person so I have to go to him."

She sighed and he chuckled as he wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, forget it," she said as she moved away and rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

House frowned in confusion. _What was this?_

"Hey," he said, nudging her lightly. "What's going on? I'm only going to be gone for a week. Once I get the paperwork done on the apartment and pack up my crap at the hospital, providing Cuddy hasn't given it all away by now, I'll be back making you scream my name in no time."

He heard her small giggle and knew he was in the clear. But it was short lived. "What if she...tries to get you to stay? Gives you an offer you can't refuse?"

House knew all about Cuddy and her new man through Wilson. Wilson wouldn't tell him who it was, which only made House even more curious. He had his suspicions of course, but until they were proven, he never told Cameron about it simply because he didn't feel she needed to know. But telling her seemed like as good a time as any and would hopefully quell any fears she had of Cuddy taking him from her.

"She's too busy with her boy toy to care about what I'm doing anymore."

Cameron rolled onto her back to look up at him. "She's back with Lucas?"

"Nope. But she's apparently been nicknamed Cougar at the hospital..." he said, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well whoever he is, I hope he keeps her away from you."

House nodded and Cameron continued to stare at him. "You know who it is, don't you? Or at least you suspect but you won't tell me. Why?"

He sighed. Damn! She knew him just as well as he knew her. It was scary sometimes. They were like two pieces of a difficult jig-saw puzzle that somehow fit together.

"I have my suspicions. But it's much more fun to watch you try and figure it out," he grinned.

"I'm too tired to figure it out," she yawned and stretched luxuriously, and somehow House wasn't so tired anymore.

"That's too bad. I was hoping we'd start on the goodbye sex but if you're too tired, then...that's cool," House grinned as he leaned over and traced patterns on her neck with his hot tongue. "You'll just have to wait...until I come back...in a week...maybe longer if the lawyer is as inept as I think he is." His head moved down to her throat and she gasped as his tongue swept over her clavicle.

Cameron's fingers buried into his hair as he went even lower, licking and sucking each of her nipples until they were hardened buds and continuing his assault on her belly button. She didn't dare say a word as to distract him from his destination. She was already wet for him and when he reached her core, he smiled sexily up at her.

"Still don't want to take a guess?" he chuckled as he gently spread her legs further apart and tentatively slid his fingers against her clit. "We could make a game out of it. You guess right and I'll make you scream. Guess wrong and it's nighty-night time."

"House..." she whined as she squirmed and thrust against his fingers for more contact. But he held off. "I don't want to play any games..."

"What do you want, Cameron? Tell me." He slipped one finger inside her tightness and then another, curling both fingers until she was squirming out of control.

"Oh my God...if you keep that up, I'm...I'm..."

"You're gonna what?"

"I'm gonna come," she moaned. She was so close to the edge. That tingling sensation felt just before orgasm was beginning to take over her body and she was arching her back and panting heavily.

Those three words were always House's undoing, no matter what context she was saying them in.

House single-handedly grabbed for a condom, ripped the packet open with his teeth, being careful not to rip the condom itself, and managed to quickly roll it on. He removed his fingers ever so slowly, eliciting a deep moan from Cameron and then rolled on top of her and rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"Fuck, Cameron!" he groaned as he slid into her warmth with ease and stayed there, letting her adjust to his fullness before he began to move with her.

"Oh God, Yesssss," she hissed as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close to her. They rocked together for awhile until Cameron felt like she was going to explode and then they both came together. House slammed into her a couple more times as he rode out his orgasm and hers and then collapsed on her, kissing her neck and burying his face in her shoulder.

"You are fantastic!" he whispered as he smoothed the hair away from her face and smiled down at her. "I love you."

Cameron smiled up at him and touched his face, feeling the soft stubble of his whiskers against her palm. "I love you too. And if you don't come back in a week, I'm coming after you."

House sighed as he slipped out of her and then disposed of the condom before joining her in bed. She was already half asleep and he wrapped a protective arm across her stomach as he, too, drifted off.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

House walked through the doors of PPTH. He'd just left the lawyer's office after signing what seemed like a million papers. Now he needed to make sure the things from his office were packed and ready to be shipped to Chicago. Hopefully he could get in and out without seeing Cuddy. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the elevator. When the doors slid open, he pushed past the people exiting and jammed his cane against the button until the doors slid shut.

Once on the fourth floor, he quickly made his way to his old office. He bypassed the conference room and stopped in front of the door of what used to be his office. Foreman's name was printed in neat white letters. House pushed open the door and looked around at all the boxes.

"Hey," Foreman greeted him. His former fellow was unpacking a box. "All your stuff is in the conference room."

House nodded and went to look over the pile of boxes stacked where Cameron's desk sat for so many years.

"The shipping company is picking everything up tomorrow. Your chair got sent out yesterday," Foreman informed him.

House nodded. "Good."

"How's Cameron?" Foreman asked.

"She's fine. She's back at work."

"You still have the accent," Foreman commented.

"Do I?"

Foreman nodded. "I guess it's permanent."

Silence stretched between them.

"Did you see Cuddy?" Foreman finally asked.

House looked at him.

Foreman shrugged. "You should go see her. She's changed."

House continued to stare at him.

Foreman spread his hands and laughed. "She has and it's for the better. Chase is good for her but you didn't hear that from me."

House shook his head and took one last look around the conference room. He'd spent many years in this room; diagnosed thousands of patients; met the love of his life. Now he was moving on with her and it felt good. He thought he would be sad to leave but he wasn't.

"See you around, Foreman," he said as he left.

"Bye, House," Foreman called out after him.

HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON+HOUSE+CAMERON

The elevator dinged and House stepped out. He stopped short when he saw Cuddy at the reception desk. She was obviously waiting for him. Slowly, he made his way toward her.

"You got a minute?" she asked when he stopped in front of her.

"Depends," he responded leaning on his cane. "You gonna go all batshit on me?"

She laughed. "No. I have some papers you need to sign."

House narrowed his eyes. She was more relaxed than he had ever seen her. He followed her as she began walking toward her office. Once there, she went straight to her desk and pulled out a file.

"I thought you might like to retire rather than quit," she told him. "Your benefits will continue and you get your pension."

"That's uncharacteristically nice of you."

Cuddy held out a pen and smiled. House took the pen and sat down to sign the papers. Cuddy sat down and leaned back in her chair.

House signed the last form with a flourish and pushed the file across the desk.

"That all?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for making things so difficult for you and Cameron," she told him.

He nodded and stood up. As he turned to go, Chase entered her office. A smile spread across House's face.

"Come to see your girlfriend?" he asked Chase.

"Yes," Chase told him. "Why are you here?"

Cuddy came forward and put her hand on Chase's arm. "He's signing the papers."

Chase slipped his arm around her waist. "Good."

"Don't worry," House assured him. "I'm leaving. She's all yours now." He limped toward the door and stopped. Turning back he grinned. "You know what's funny? We switched."

"What?" Chase asked.

"We switched," House told him. "Cuddy and Cameron. We switched."

Chase shook his head. Laughing, House walked out of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for the last time.

**To Be Concluded...**


	19. Epilogue

_**A/N: So this is it. Hughville and I had a blast writing this and we're glad you all enjoyed it. There will definitely be another fic written together, probably a sequel, but not until X-mas time. Thanks again to all our loyal readers/reviewers. We can't thank you enough for taking this journey with us! **_

_**That said, I'll let you read now :)**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Several months later..._

"Cameron!" House called to her from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the shirt you wanted me to wear?"

"It's folded in your suitcase already!" she laughed.

"Since when do you pack _my _clothes?"

Cameron stood in the doorway and smiled at him. "Since the only things you had packed were T-shirts and jeans. Not the proper attire for a wedding, House."

"Proper my ass! The wedding is at City Hall. It's not a church in front of God and everything."

Cameron loved the way he said that with the English accent. She had a saucy 'come hither' look as she seductively walked over to him. She slid her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck, pressing her body against his. "A wedding is still a wedding, and you're wearing a suit if I have to dress you myself."

House smiled down at her and pressed himself against her, allowing her to feel the erection that had suddenly come to life. "Mmm...I have no problem with that."

"Me neither.._if _we had time. The plane leaves in three hours. We have to get going. So finish packing."

She stepped back from him, looked down at the obvious bulge in his shorts and smiled. "Down boy."

House was livid as he watched her saunter out of the room. "Oh, come on!"

X X X

Wilson was there to pick them up at the airport, and he greeted his friends with hugs, including House. "How was the flight?"

"Boring, and I'm hungry," House whined as he tossed his bag and Cameron's into the trunk.

"Sam ordered Thai, it should be there by the time we get back."

"I'll finally get to see the ex-babe lair?" Cameron giggled as House got into the backseat with her.

"Hardly. Everyone in that building thought House and I were gay. Of course it didn't help when House told our neighbor that we liked to polish each others swords."

"Hey, that's just what I overheard. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Can't take you anywhere," Cameron giggled as she kissed House's cheek.

"I know where you can take me," he whispered as he turned his head and started to nibble on her lips, deepening the kiss.

"Guys...not in my car..." Wilson whined as he looked at them through the rear-view mirror. As much as he hated to admit, they made a fine looking couple. It was more than obvious they were crazy about each other and Wilson was happier than ever about that.

"Oh look, home already," Wilson called out, sarcastically apologetic as he pulled into the underground parking garage.

"You took a short-cut. Cheater."

"Later, House," Cameron whispered. "Remember the part about my dressing you?"

"I'd rather you _un_dress me," he whispered back before stealing another kiss. Wilson banged on the window and broke up their romantic interlude.

"Thai is waiting! Let's go."

The four of them sat around the table, finished off the second bottle of wine and had dessert. Cameron and Sam seemed to hit it off right away. House was civil to Sam and only made a couple of wisecracks at her expense. Finally, after some silence, Wilson cleared his throat.

"House, we were wondering if you and Cameron would consider..." Wilson began, but House held up his hand.

"No, Cameron and I will not engage in a foursome. And no switching partners either!"

Sam bit her lip to stop from laughing, Cameron looked mortified and Wilson groaned. "That wasn't what I was suggesting."

"Oh God..it's worse than a foursome..."

"Shut up, House!" all three of them shouted.

"What's your question, Wilson?" Cameron asked, softly, ready to kick House under the table if necessary.

"Sam and I are going to open our own practice. And we were wondering if you two wanted to come aboard."

Cameron exchanged a look with House. House inclined his head and Cameron turned to Wilson with a smile.

"House and I have been talking about opening up a clinic, too, and we were going to ask you and Sam to join us," she laughed.

"Except we were thinking about opening our clinic in Hawaii," House told them.

Wilson looked at Cameron questioningly. She nodded.

Sam laughed. "So were we," she told them.

"Where do we sign up?" House asked with a grin.

X X X

House tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. The judge's chambers were hot and he wanted nothing more than to take off his tie and toss it in the garbage. He looked over at Cameron. She looked cool and elegant in a pale blue dress. He amended his earlier thought. He wanted nothing more than to tear the filmy dress from her and ravage her on the judge's desk. As if she sensed his thoughts, she turned to look at him, a knowing smile crossing her face. House winked at her and she blushed slightly.

The doors opened and House took Cameron's hand as the bride and groom entered.

"Did you know?" Cameron whispered to House.

He tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. "I might have heard a rumor."

Cameron sighed in annoyance and turned back to watch Chase and a visibly pregnant Cuddy make their way to the judge. Rachel joined them and stood between them, holding their hands.

House rolled his eyes as Cuddy began to cry during her vows. He looked over at Cameron in surprise when she gripped his hand tighter during the part of the ceremony when Chase presented Rachel with a necklace. He handed her the handkerchief from his suit pocket when the judge introduced Doctors Robert and Lisa Chase and Rachel Chase. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned toward her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Now let's blow this joint and get naked."

"There's an open bar at the reception," she whispered back.

"Okay, new plan. We get drunk at the reception, then get naked and do nasty things to each other."

"Now that sounds like a plan," she told him.

House leaned back in his chair and watched Cameron dance with Wilson. Cuddy sank down into the chair next to him and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Thanks for coming," she told him.

"Hey, free booze and a chance to see Wilson do the chicken dance. Couldn't pass that up," he replied.

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "Yeah."

"You always wanted Cameron, didn't you?"

He swirled the scotch in his glass, staring down at the amber liquid. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I don't know."

Cuddy looked across the room. Chase was dancing with Rachel. She smiled. "Marriage is a good thing."

"You've been married for five minutes," he laughed.

"Don't let her go, House," she told him. "She's the only woman who can put up with you." Pushing herself up, she made her way across the room to her husband and daughter. House watched her go. He looked around for Cameron and saw her standing by the buffet table.

Cuddy's words echoed in his head. He smiled. He had no intention of letting Cameron go. Ever.

**The end**


End file.
